


Cracked Porcelain

by Beautiful_Phantom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (Mild) Yandere, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Implications, Gen, Loyalty, May contain uncomfortable subjects, Not Canon Compliant, Not Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Phantom/pseuds/Beautiful_Phantom
Summary: She came to him like a gift. He clutched on her and wouldn't let her go. Everywhere he went, he took her with him, so much like a favorite toy. A doll. She looked like a doll, his Doll.





	1. 0: Pretty Bird

Prologue: Pretty Bird

* * *

She sat quietly, in the middle of the sea of unfamiliar voices and lust. Not a single twitch or a flinch at every touch they made, petting her like a prized animal. Coos were the sounds she was tired to hear, but accepted them just the same.

It was degrading. It was humiliating. It was dehumanizing.

Yet, she simply closed her eyes and sighed, accepting her fate regardless of what it would be.

She didn't care. She hadn't cared for so long now. She had seen far too much to grieve for her own loss of humanity.

Only thing she could've hoped for was a quick merciful death. A _kind_ death. So much kinder than all the deaths she had been _un_ fortunate to witness.

Then, the plump man shoved her back into her cage—so beautifully gilded and was even supplied with a swinging perch. She was just like a little canary, forever jailed to be speculated and be gawked at. Only, she wouldn't sing and chirp.

Even if they were to bend and snap her wings, she wouldn't sing.

Her songs were worthless.

Clasping together her lock to seal her in and twirling at his feet, the excited man started shouting. He suddenly started talking fast. _Impossibly_ fast. She folded her hands on her lap at this realization. An auction. She was in an auction. She was about to be sold off to the highest bidder. As for bidders, there were many, perhaps _hundreds_ even.

She doesn't know—she couldn't tell. Her audience were under a dim light, their grinning faces concealed by darkness. Only thing that was glowing brightly, was the stage she was on, under a harsh light.

Through this light she could see arms shooting up like fireworks, with a small paper sign. It was a competition. Countless and countless of limbs jerking up to the ceiling, aggressively showing off whatever wealth they had. She could hear the man practically panting like a sick, starving pauper at the sight of a hearty buffet of freshly-cooked foods.

She must be fetching him the highest price tag he'd ever seen in his wasted lifetime.

It was an easy thing to infer, even if she understood very little of their language. She hoped it'd be over soon. She hated the long wait, though she had the patience of a saint. There were little else she could do, if anything at all, so she shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

And then, there was _silence_.

A pure and utterly beautiful silence. She wondered if that was what death must have felt like.

But, oh, shouldn't she have seen the long reel of her past? Her old happiness? It was so odd, felt _wrong_ even.

A voice barked out, much like a dog, but a proud one. And there she heard nothing but a flood of chaos. She didn't even flinch when she heard a long series of explosions— _gunshots_. It was silent again—what bliss it was.

Her cage rattled. She opened her eyes.

What she saw had her breaths trapped in her throat.

She saw a man; a man who looked like a devil, dressed like a devil—even _smiled_ like a devil. But, oh, he had such _kind_ eyes. The kindest she had seen in for so long. His voice reminded her of her childhood home—warm, safe, and calming. It was like a drug, to make her sleep like a babe.

She had no idea what he said, but he held out his hand anyway, for her to accept. The man pulled his other arm further behind him—a gun. A smoking gun. He smelled like gunpowder and blood.

With a brief glance in the background, she didn't flinch at the sight of an ocean of red and limp bodies. He stepped into her sight, so to hide what he had done. He laughed, when she gave no response but a simple blink.

Indeed, he must be quite a devil who can kill in cold blood but still keep his eyes so _kind_.

So, she accepted. He gripped her dainty hand and guided her out of her gilded cage. He walked her in between the seeping rivers of blood. The man gestured to other men—they looked like devils too, some even were dressed in white—to open the door. He continued to guide her out of the large room into the long hallway. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, but at the end she saw lights.

And she saw stars and white silver of the sleepy moon. The deep color of the night sky almost had her smiling. She hadn't seen it in _so_ long. Her keepers, now surely dead, kept her in the black darkness and dim artificial lights—she suspected it was to keep her skin pearly white.

The air was bitterly cold, but fresh. _Cleansing_.

The man allowed her a moment, her hand having slipped from his, so she can count the plentiful stars. Vaguely she heard him talking to men in white, before they quietened. Her elbow became warm, and she saw his kind eyes.

He said something, but she simply nodded.

The man led her into a horse-drawn carriage, gently seating her down. He shut them in and stole the spot across from her. The carriage was warm. It was comfortable even. The man patted on her hand, greeting her sweetly.

She cocked her head at what she thought was his name.

 _Vincent_.

What a kingly-sounding name it was.

Should she give him her name?

Her voice thick with neglect, slipped through her painted lips without her permission. "Kagome."

He smiled brightly—and for a moment she realized that he wasn't a devil, he was a _human_.

* * *

A/N: Since I swore off the drabble fics but had too many ideas to bother me, I settled on the next best thing: a (almost) perfect 1000-worded ficlet. Since I already have a big story to work on, which is Consequences, but wanted to write something else in my _spare_ -spare time over the summer, I decided to take on scenario requests. Two scenarios (#19 and #23, both Yandere Ciel) I did in particular struck me and wouldn't let me go. I was itching to continue off of these two. If you want to read these, you can check out my _Love in Archive_.

This one will be a fairly small project. I doubt I'll finish this one, but here we go!

FYI, because these scenarios are more or less canon to this ficlet, this will contains a lot of extremely dark implications (thus this is a Dark fic). Some that may make you feel uncomfortable, because Ciel will create most, if not all, of these said implications and of his young age. Sebastian isn't innocent either.


	2. 1: Angel Mine

1: Angel Mine

* * *

His father brought home an _angel_. Lacking his usual politeness he darted from behind his mother so to admire this beautiful stranger better. "Father, father! Who is the pretty lady?" He didn't look at all at his father, missing the surprise written on his face.

Once the shock faded Father laughed softly. He gently pressed his palm against the angel's elbow so to introduce her to his family properly, "This is young missus Kagome," he slowly tested the name on his tongue for the third time this morning, catching his son's gasp, "and yes she is very pretty, isn't she?" He smiled at his starstruck son. For the boy to overcome his reservation that quickly the girl must have quite a gentle air.

"Yes!" The boy agreed, grinning big at Kagome. He peered at his father, "Father, can she play with me?"

Again shocked at the boy's boldness, Father met Mother's eyes. He hummed, considering his son's words, "Young missus did have a long night, I am sure she must be quite famished!"

Mother approached, too allured by the girl, "Dear, welcome home!" She greeted sweetly to her husband. She patted on her son's small shoulders, to rein him in, "And, breakfast won't be ready for another half-hour. If this young missus wouldn't mind sharing her time with our little Ciel...?" She looked expectedly at Kagome.

The name sounded lovely, just like her dark eyes...if not as foreign as her Oriental appearance.

Father tapped on the angel's arm, "I haven't properly introduce my son and my wife," he apologized, "This beautiful woman is Rachel, and this silly little boy is—"

He couldn't resist, yipping like an excited puppy, "I'm Ciel!"

Father blinked, "Oh my."

"Ciel!" Mother chastened, astonished by their little boy's rascality. The angel blinked and even tilted her head, but wasn't taken back.

"Missus didn't seem mind so much—after our son is young, no?" Father mused, when the girl didn't react as he'd feared. "But, ah, I do not think Ms. Kagome like to speak so much. She likely hadn't spoken in a long time now." He told him, "so you must excuse her if she didn't return a reply."

Ciel flitted his hands out onto the angel's sleeve and tugged, "So can you play with me?" His eyes twinkled with excitement.

Quietly the angel—Kagome peered at his father and got his soft smile and an approving nod. She returned her gaze to his mother and at Ciel. She agreed as politely as she could offer without saying a single word.

Bouncing at his feet, Ciel laughed, grabbing her hands and pulled, "Come, come! I have someone you have to meet!" Without another word he excitedly led her away, leaving his Father and Mother behind at the entrance.

"Oh my..." Rachel breathed out, clenching her hands to the chest where her heart sighed happily at the sight of Ciel's glowing face, before he disappeared into another room with Kagome, "I've never seen him get so taken to someone so quickly..." she turned to her husband, "Why is she here?" There was no accusation in her voice, but a plain curiosity.

Vincent clamped onto his wife's shoulder and pulled her into a partial embrace, "Then she must have quite an air about her." He sighed at Rachel's following question and pressed a kiss on her brow at her quizzical look, "Her Majesty ordered that I am to take the missus in, for a time being. She doesn't feel that Her Palace would be homely enough for her and believed that I am more suited to take on responsibility of Ms. Kagome." When Rachel frowned, Vincent smiled that soul-rending smile, "Just until Her Majesty is able to find a more suitable place for her."

"No one know anything about her?" Rachel furrowed, her heart now suddenly hurting for the poor girl, "Where was she found?" She knew of the dark nature of her husband's job—everyone does, but she was more intimate with the gristly details than the most.

Sighing, he wished his gentle wife would've remain ignorant of his duties, but their marriage made that impossible. But, Rachel took it well, regardless. "Only her name and that she was the most popular auction of the human trafficking ring in the entirety of Her Majesty's ruling." Looking back at where Kagome was last seen, he rested his cheek onto the top of Rachel's head, "Hard to be blind as of why. She was selling for 25 thousand pounds—the highest price I've ever seen in those sorts." He didn't look at Rachel's paling face.

Rachel twisted into her sleeves, casting down her eyes, "Oh my...poor thing."

"As of now, Her Majesty's men are investigating and will get back to me when or," Vincent paused, " _if_ they find out anything about the young miss."

Pressing a chaste kiss onto his chin, Rachel parted and smiled, "Well, Tanaka will return soon, to send us for breakfast." Heading to where their son and the girl last gone, she laughed, "I best to check on them."

She had nothing but good feelings of the quiet girl's character.

* * *

A/N: My own word processor lied to me about the word count. :( So, this one is 900 words, unfortunately. Please forgive me. I will double check now on after this one, though I don't think I can aim to have perfect 1000 words, but I will certainly make sure it'd be over 1000 words if not exact. Apologies!

Edited: Nuked some certain repetitive wordings.


	3. 2: Silence of the Canary

2: Silence of the Canary

* * *

" _Who cares. They're just little pieces of shit_ _—_ _we don't need them running around amok and ruining our good businesses!" Her one good eye snapped open at the insults, "Hell, good fucking riddance if they winded up being personal pets of some fatas_ _—_ _URK!"_

She remembered their screaming, when she latched onto the abandoned pitchfork and jammed it right into one bastard's face. She _snapped_. Even with grievous injuries the way she moved had her abusers screaming. Only one escaped her fury, harboring a great hole in his hand as his punishment.

She remembered struggling to return to the manor—her _home._ Dripping a long trail of blood she arrived from the deep belly of the forest, using the bloodied weapon as her makeshift cane. She lost her breath then, dropping to her discolored knees onto the scorching hot ashes and throwing aside the pitchfork. There was nothing left. She was too late.

She didn't remember if she ever shed tears, but she certainly remembered that horrible, terrible heaviness in her chest. Her head felt like a lead. Not fighting the weight she slid close her eyes and curled into a ball among the burning ashes, willing for Death to come. Another tragedy, she somberly acknowledged that perhaps she was never fated for that happy ending.

That was the last thought she recalled, before she woke up and found herself in the _wrong_ place. There was an inkling of sheer panic, but she shook her head of it and pushed aside the white cover. She stood and saw the window, saw where she was. She doesn't belong here—so, she crawled out and landed onto her still-ruined feet. She didn't even wince.

She began her long journey back to her home, to her _grave_.

Though, she didn't recall much of it—only she knew to avoid the main road. Nothing hurts, though there were swelling weights in her limbs. Her poor body likely couldn't take the abuses she was giving to it, but

She didn't care.

She failed, thus she deserved all consequences. So, she kept going and running her thin clothing ragged.

Then, she arrived. Slumping in defeat, she closed her one good eye at the sight. The manor was now nothing but shards of glass, bricks, and ashes. It will be her coffin. She promised them she'd follow, didn't she?

Clenching onto her healed chest she wheezed a long breath. She rolled her heavily bandaged shoulders, in a strange sort of preparation. Walking into the ashes, she shuddered. Like before, she shifted onto the ground and curled into the ball against the soot and debris.

Closing her eye, she proceeded to take her final rest.

She didn't know how long—perhaps an hour, a day, or even a week. Ever since the downfall of the Phantomhive family, the nature they surrounded themselves by had gone mute, as if in mourning. But, something familiar jolted her awake.

She couldn't really register what it was, at first.

* * *

Gripping hard onto his bicep, Ciel wasn't sure if he should gaze long of what once was his happy home. He screwed his eye close, at the memories that followed. Laughter and a gentle almost-smile prominent in his head. Which hurts the most, he had no idea.

Only two names strike out, in bold letters in his mind, and Ciel fought the urge to choke on his tears again. In its place he trembled, rejecting the need to cry, to _mourn_ his losses. The man, as _inhuman_ as he was, had a grace to not to look at his twisting face, eying instead into the burnt home. Had he look up, he'd have seen the uncertainty in his new servant's expression.

"Young Master." He elicited Ciel's glare.

Ciel hissed, "What is it?" Couldn't he see his need to have a moment of silence?

The man stepped forward, almost sliding into the front of the boy, "There's someone there."

Alarmed, Ciel stretched out his attention, so to see what his servant was seeing, "Who?" There couldn't be a fool hanging around, still!

He thought it was from the wind, but he swore he heard a ghost. A ghost of precious someone he thought was long gone. "Master?"

The man lost his defensiveness and frowned, "It's a woman. I believe she know you."

Whitening, Ciel dared to hope. Frozen at his feet, he looked ahead and saw a lumbering silhouette slipping through the black ash. He choked, when he dimly realized who she was—though she was barely recognizable.

"Young Master?" She stared, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

Ciel shot off, his feet taking him on a flight. He disregarded the rubble that set his bruised feet on fire and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, "Kagome!" Ciel burrowed his face against her chest, barely noting her thin hospital tunic and the roughness of her casts.

Slow to react Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She prodded his head to tilt up to her face and furrowed her brows at his one visible eye. She rose her head and scanned around, as if she was looking for someone else. Her good eye landed on the black-suited stranger. Horror stole her expression, when she saw _what_ the man was.

The man blinked and cocked his head, contemplating her reaction; what she thought he was.

Ciel never thought he'd see his dearest ever displaying an emotion—and it wasn't a happy one. "Kagome?" He loosened his hold slightly.

Understanding dawned, Kagome sobbed, "Young Master." Her shoulders shook and she stepped away, stunning herself from the boy's touch, "I'm so, _so_ sorry..."

Not letting her to go far Ciel gripped onto her robe, "Kagome!" Only then did he see the fullest extent of damages she wore on her skin—and not all looked to be from the fire, "Wh-what happened to you?"

"I—" She finally broke. Falling on her knees she wailed out the quiet grief in her soul. Ciel stood back in shock, before he trembled at her rare reaction.

He grabbed onto her torso, refusing her attempts to reject him, and joined her in their grief. It'd be their last time they'd ever shed tears together.

" _We'll be together, forever and ever!"_

* * *

Word Count: 1050

A/N: The period of time Kagome experienced was meant to be disjointed. Considering that in canon timeline Ciel was missing for a month, it's likely she was in the hospital for a fair while, possibly in coma from her grievous injuries. Again, it's up to your interpretation on how long she was there, how long her journey took, and then in the debris of what once was the previous Phantomhive manor.


	4. 3: Raven Black

3: Raven Black

A/N: This story will hold expectations that readers know the basics of Kuro plotline as this story will skim over certain familiar details. Occasionally this story may have a time skip and/or a flashback chapter. Apologies for any disruptions in the story flow.

* * *

Kagome drew in a shallow breath when another crash echoed from a room faraway. She didn't need to look to know her Master was becoming rather miffed. Gently sliding in a bookmark she closed her novel and put it aside, she arose from her usual chair. She folded her hands on her lap, "Master," she aroused a glance at her person, "would you like me to tell the servants to stop? They are disrupting your works."

A sniff, and then an annoyed twist in his lips, Ciel fashioned a glare, though she knew it was not intended for her, "Sebastian is supposed to make sure they wouldn't act up, so I wouldn't bother." He murmured, shuffling through documents.

She tilted her waist, intending to leave the subject be, "Understo—"

_CRASH!_

The explosion even quaked the Master's study room, rumbling the objects on his desk. Jolting his pen away to avoid ruining his recent documents Ciel's glower deepened. He set down the pen and thumbed over his eye, "Kindly do go and see just what in the world are those dolts doing."

"As you wish." Without a single sound, Kagome slipped out of the room, to put the end to the servants' antics. Ciel was left alone, now feeling even more bitter than without the woman's company. Before she could leave far Ciel barked out, knowing she'd hear him, "And do hurry up!"

Faintly he caught her reply, "Understood."

Biting back an urge to grumble under his breath, she wouldn't approve, Ciel rested his forehead on his woven fingers. At her absence he was already becoming agitated. He never did well being parted from her for more than an hour, if at all. His butler wasn't the only witness to his sour mood, with her, so many were wise not to keep his Doll for long.

One couldn't fault him—at least not those in his mansion. Kagome is _his_ Doll, having been at his side even through the hellish tragedy and suffered wounds and scars for his behalf and to save his family's honor. There was no more loyal to him than she, his precious Doll. She wished for nothing but his own happiness, wanting nothing in return.

Ciel fully intended to make sure she knew that her absolute loyalty was more than appreciated. He had his Doll just shy of his ninth birthday, and she struck by him for over three years now—very rarely asked for anything. Had she done so, Ciel would happily reward her her desires, without objections.

Alas she did not, and that made him all the more territorial.

For the scars on her face earned for defending his honor even in his presumed death Ciel refused to accept any and all insults at her person. Harsh and unjust punishments returned for such offenses, and his Doll wouldn't squeak a single complaint. He would never think twice.

One could call him a madman, being obsessed with his live-in tutor. His _Doll_.

No one was blind to see as of why Kagome was called that, when they caught words of her person. She resembled greatly of common porcelain dolls; almost angelic features, beautifully blue eyes, soft hair the color of raven's plumes, and untouched skin pale like snow.

Even her outwardly personality was of unflinchingly calm. Her grace was unmatched, even with heavy heels, and she'd glide across the floor like a ghost. Intelligence shone brightly even from her own speech and carried an mantle of curious air.

The resemblances ran deeper with the burn scars climbing on her face and skin like vines, like _cracks_ on a porcelain doll's face. One eye was pale from damages she took during the dawn of the Phantomhive tragedy, making her all the more mysterious. Indeed she did look quite like a doll, damaged or no.

He'd find it insulting when people comes to him, asking to buy the servant off of his hands. It'd happened more than once. Why were they acting like he wasn't properly taking care of his Doll?

Ciel huffed at the latest memory of such incidents. No matter, they were no longer around to insult his person ever again. Pity he wouldn't be able to stop offers from other people though.

His thumb tapped against the ignored documents, becoming more erratic and impatient minutes ticked by. Swallowing a groan Ciel tore his eye away from the grandfather clock, his chin weighted heavily against his propped hand. He could feel his mood darkening, pressing harder against his small shoulders.

What was taking her so long to return back to his side?

His chair groaned when Ciel pushed it back and straightened to the floor, "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to wait." His feet carried him quick, exiting from his study room and toward the kitchen where he last heard the deafening sound.

Knowing his servants they might've been making his butler more than annoyed, though Ciel couldn't fault him. These three were hopeless in their everyday duties, though they did fair much better under Kagome's guidance than Sebastian's, having better understanding of what humans needed to thrive.

Despite their hopelessness in their ordinary duties they do have their purposes—both his butler and Doll saw to that.

Still, Ciel didn't like how long it took for his Doll to put the end of whatever latest tomfoolery they involved themselves in. They knew better than to keep her for long, or their master wouldn't be forgiving.

If he had been anyone else, he'd thought himself mad for not able to be without a mere woman for more than however long is reasonable. But, Ciel hadn't cared, hadn't in years. Her presence was more of a comfort to him than even his ring passed down from his father and the father before him. Life without his Doll wasn't much of a life at all.

May the God help the fools who tries to remove her from his selfish hands.

* * *

Word Count: 1000

Quick A/N: For this week and the next (June 20th to 30th), you'll get double update a week as a celebration of my birthday (June 28th) on Tuesday and Friday. Cheers!


	5. 4: Murder of Crows

4: Murder of Crows

* * *

One could say having a demon in your shadow is a curse. To have one as a servant would have you damned and to be scorned and be hanged or be beheaded by a guillotine. Being stoned was a much less kinder death, suffering for prolonged length of time, but was much more entertaining for the bloodthirsty men and women at the unfortunate souls' desperate cries for salvation they would never receive.

To more clever ones, having a demon servant would pave a way to even rule the world, if so desired. You simply must pay the price with your soul. More delicious the soul, more willing the demon would see about fulfilling even the most depraved of wishes. It was a rather simple concept.

Sebastian Michaelis was one such demon, wearing a disguise to keep his hellish form underneath. If he was a lesser with poor self-control, he'd be licking his chops just thinking about his just rewards at the end of this _travesty_. To serve a boy, _just_ a mere boy, meant he'd suffer more silliness than what he was used to.

To say that the rest of those who serves the Phantomhive were _effective_ in their duties, would be a lie.

Trampling down the urge to _murder_ these three useless humans Sebastian wrestled with the thoughts of what would be a fair punishment for those so-called servants. Nearly all of his immediate ideas would be simply too much and he doubted the fools could survive these said punishments. His Master even wouldn't approve, not even an iota, if he were to lose them in any shape of form had he carried out his ideas.

These three still had their uses, after all.

While Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy stood cowering under his harsh gaze, Sebastian's brooding was interrupted when he sensed a presence approaching from behind.

"Butler, butler, what was behind these noises?" came a soft but sure voice.

Turning at his feet to bow and smiled his trademarked smile, Sebastian greeted his Master's Doll, "Ms. Blackbird." He gestured at the servants, cowing now at not one but two individuals they were the most afraid of disappointing, "I am afraid they were the reasons behind the..." Sebastian reconsidered his words, " _explosions_ you may have heard earlier."

The Doll tilted her head just slightly, as she always did when considering their latest situation. Unlike the butler, Kagome displayed no outwardly thoughts on the trios' latest antics, "What were the reasons? Master was disrupted in his works."

While they blubbered out their excuses to her, Sebastian stood back and mused.

Truly, she was rather quite a phenomena herself, and he, even with all of handful millennia of experiences, could not pin down what exactly she was. Human, yet not quite _human_. She knew things that shouldn't be, still bleed like a human but remains ignorant to even the most severe wounds, and walked like a ghost. There lurked magic in her soul, shimmering but weak, still burning as if it imploded within itself somehow.

She even _reeked_ like old magic, even though he was positive she was not capable of casting such.

But, ah, what a delicacy she was! He supposed he got lucky to have two just almost ready to be _devoured_. Whatever the Doll was, Sebastian doesn't care. Tis a moot point to keep on pondering.

Although neither _liked_ , if that was the enough respectable word to describe their relationship,each other, Sebastian could admit a fair amount of respect toward the Doll's person.

She was certainly more useful than those three trolls.

Kagome held up a palm, "Enough." On her command they squeaked and quietened. She continued, "We thought you better, more capable than pulling such tomfooleries. No supper for you lots tonight, and clean yourselves up after the messes you've created." She returned her hand to the lap, not bothering to glance at the messes behind them. "We know you are capable of doing such, yes?"

Moaning at the idea of foregoing tonight's meals, Mey-Rin and Finny nodded while Baldroy sighed, "Yes."

"The Butler does not need any extra works." Kagome supplied, at which they somberly agreed, and Sebastian tightened his hands at back for this small grace, "If that is all, I need to get back to our Young Master. I've been gone to—" she blinked, quickly taking her position next to Sebastian, her skirt sliding with her swift movement, "ah he's _impatient_."

The servants squawked, nearly quaking in their boots, when Ciel stepped in the kitchen, "Master Ciel!"

Ciel stared at the layer of strange mixtures of ingredients—it was disturbingly colored purple—and blinked. Somehow _those_ made such loud noises. He shifted his eye at the three responsible, "I don't want to know." He decided. Turning away, Ciel barking, "Kagome! If you are done here, then do so come back! We've works to do!"

She slanted her waist, "Yes, of course." the Doll then cast the relieved servants an impassive look, "Please do clean up after yourselves." She was gone, gliding over the floor to catch up with their Master.

Sebastian hummed at the silence, "Well, you know where the cleaning supplies are." He eyed them, "Count your blessings that Ms. Blackbird interfered." Before returning to his previous errand, he added, "I'll check in in half-hour, to see how you are faring in the clean up."

At their whining he was gone.

Now alone to his thoughts, Sebastian wanted to laugh.

With just a little more spice of sure corruption, the Doll would be the perfect recipe to turn the boy's soul into the _perfect_ dish. He nearly moaned out loud when the boy declared he will ensure his precious Doll will follow him even in death, quite a fair time ago, doubling his _perfect_ meal. Sebastian shouldn't be surprised after all, his Master was still a child.

A _selfish_ child.

* * *

Word Count: 1000

A/N: Double update week: 2 of 4. See you next Tuesday!


	6. 5: Screaming Cowbird

5: Screaming Cowbird

* * *

 

Guests were norm in his manor, often weekly and daily. Occasionally, they were unexpected, disrupting the routines and schedules rudely. Today was one of those days.

She wished she'd gone with her Master, when he requested her to come with him for an errand, but Sebastian came into her stead, for once. He stated she had much works to do and to catch up for their Master. Being his personal tutor in many subjects meant she was constantly studying and taking notes, to ensure their Master's learning would be to the perfection.

At their Master's agreeing grumbling, he'd left with Sebastian and she was left alone to finish setting up tasks for him and herself to accomplish later. The butler stated their errand to replace the cane shouldn't take long and would return before their Master becomes too irritated. He gets rather cranky without her at his side.

In her study room flipping through many books cluttering on her desk Kagome heard screaming. Fearful screaming. These emotions were not something of norm for the Phantomhive's proud servants. Following their cries was a familiar thrill, "Where's Missy Birdyyyy~!?"

Whatever lingering curiosity she had had dashed to the dirt, she lunged at her door to turn the deadbolt. For another safety measure she drew the cylinder lock close, grateful that her door held double locks. Whatever fates the poor servants suffered at the hands of overexcited Lady Elizabeth, Kagome didn't wish to suffer the same.

Stepping back and inwardly debating to put up a chair under the doorknob, Kagome froze when she saw the knob jiggling. She didn't breathe.

"Eh~?" came a rather sad response, but the rocking knob stopped, "Missy Birdy isn't in her study room~? Boo, boo~where is she? In library maybe~?" Clacks of heels quickly departed, which earned a light breath from the woman with relief.

She still stared at the door, not wanting to return to her works or lest she'd somehow get ambushed by Lady Elizabeth, being unpredictable as she was known to be. Lady Elizabeth was being rather unladylike Kagome decided, for whatever she was doing. She had an inkling she didn't want to know and felt it was best to stay in the room.

...just until the master and his butler returns.

Promptly, she hoped.

A half-hour passed and she stood still like a statue, staring at the richly-strained door. Then, she felt familiar pulses. She didn't dare move, fearing whatever chaos Lady Elizabeth left behind and was surely lingering yet. Her Master would rather her to be out of danger in any form, when possible.

"What in the world is this?!" came an echo of her Master's cry.

Kagome still didn't move.

"Ciel~I can't find Missy Birdy~! Did she go with you again~?"

"I, what? No! She was, I, ugh!" Kagome reached to the door, unlocking both locks quickly. She predicted what would follow her Master's words, "Kagome!" At the sound of her name she slipped from the room, not neglecting to lock it again. Once done she hurried at his demanding summon.

She could, if barely, see her Master's face dropping with relief when she appeared from the bend, unscathed from Lady Elizabeth's touches. Kagome glided down the long flight of stairs, "I am here." She said, sliding up to his side.

Kagome perfectly ignored the latest decors that rightly brightened up the manor, if not a tad too much. Utter pinkness and excess amount of bows were everywhere. Catching Ciel's annoyed expression, she didn't like it either. Although, the bonnet on Sebastian's head suited him quite well.

"That color suit you, butler." Kagome stated plainly, keeping her eyes slanted at her exasperated Master.

Sebastian, with practiced subtlety, gave her a smile that'd call for merciless death, "Thank you, Ms. Blackbird." Unfortunately she wasn't fazed by his underlying warnings to desist from making such commentaries.

Lady Elizabeth squawked, tugging on the tutor's wrist though she wouldn't budge to the girl's admittedly strong grip, "I've been looking all over for you! I even have a perfect dress for this occasion!"

"I am sorry, Lady Eliza—"

Offended at the sound of her name Elizabeth interrupted, "Lizzie, just call me Lizzie! You just have to wear this dress! It'd be so cute on you."

Kagome doubted it would be cute, in the little girl's words—pink she was told wasn't a good look on her. Elizabeth had quite a penchant for that particular color and would often attempt to dress her in such. She tried to gently refuse, "I do not think—"

Peeved, Ciel smacked Elizabeth's hands away from his Doll's, "Please refrain from touching her!" At Elizabeth's wounded pout, he pushed Kagome behind his back and continued, baffled at the girl's purpose to invade his home, "And what occasion? Is there something wrong with Aunt Francis?"

"I barely get to see you!" Elizabeth whimpered, cradling her hands to her chest

Ciel pinched in between his eyes, exasperated at his fiancee, "I was busy. You could've at least call and schedule the day..." He clenched his hold on his Doll's sleeve while he continued his lecturing and dealing with the girl.

Kagome and Sebastian shared a tired glance that told the day may not end well. Both squared up their shoulders in preparation for the inevitable fall-out. While Ciel had a certain amount of fondness for the girl, he was rather sharp with her for one reason or other. Often these said reasons associated with his Doll.

She wished it wasn't so—Lady Elizabeth truly deserved better. While her perkiness may be bothersome at times, her positivity and naive views of the world were a breath of fresh air in this manor, in which carried a dark and heavy air since the tragedy.

The Doll wondered how long it would take for Lady Elizabeth to hate her, for Ciel's refusal to see his fiancee as anything but a mere girl from his childhood.

Everyone in the girl's immediate family hated Kagome, after all.

* * *

Word Count: 1000

A/N: Double update week: 3 of 4. See you Friday!

EDITED: On "girl's immediate family hated her", by her I meant Kagome. I am saying that everyone in Elizabeth's immediate family hated Kagome. I'm so sorry for the confusion! I tweaked it for better clarity!


	7. 6: Plucking Feathers

6: Plucking Feathers

* * *

"The gall of that girl, to come in my home..." Ciel muttered, reclining to allow Kagome to place down a cup of tea in front of him. He immediately wrapped his fingers around the cup, to warm the chill he felt at learning Elizabeth's intention.

He rushed off to hide in his study room, under the pretense to change into the clothing Lady Elizabeth demanded him to wear. He made sure his Doll would be in his tow. The butler followed closely behind, with a trolley of his midday snacks. Ciel was scowling, planning to find a way to get rid of his fiancee from his home so he could continue on with his over-packed schedule.

Lady Elizabeth disrupted his day, and it placed him in quite an irritable mood. When one risked his schedule Ciel wouldn't see a break for several days afterward.

Sebastian put up the teapot, sighing at their Master's annoyed expression, "Lady Elizabeth is from a high standing family, from your predecessor's sister. I do not think it is wise to turn your _finacee_ ," the butler emphasized, "away coldly, or suffer a hit on your reputation."

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Ciel said sourly, peering at his documents. If he had a say to choose a wife, he would rather choose someone else. Sadly, his family saw a need to arrest him in his future and locked him into a certain role.

Ciel's scowl darkened when Kagome agreed, "The butler is correct. It would be wiser to go along with her wishes today." Before their Master could wring a complaint at her suggestion, she continued, "We'll make sure to inform Lady Midford so this wouldn't happen again without a warning. So, please, Master," she tucked in her hands, "do not reject Young Lady's attention. I understand she was rather rude for her sudden appearance, but remember," His Doll implored, "she's a child herself and she is fond of you."

Clenching onto the handle of his cup, Ciel dropped his scowl but still unhappy, "Neh." He sipped his tea, as if his fiancee never visited.

Again, Kagome and Sebastian shared an uncomfortable glance, as if they weren't sure who should break the news in between them. It was the Doll who broke the gaze and her silence, "Master, I believe that the Young Lady requested for a dance?"

At this Ciel grabbed his papers and pretended that he hadn't heard what his Doll just said.

"Ms. Blackbird," Kagome tilted her head in acknowledgment of Sebastian's gentle inquiry, "I do not think I've seen his proficiency in dancing. Was that, per chance, in your future lesson plans?" He split a slice of cake and settled it on a plate, awaiting for the tutor's input.

There was a long pause and Sebastian turned to stare. He placed the plate before their suspiciously sullen master, not removing his gaze. Kagome eyed Ciel in a considerate silence. She then shook her head, "Young Master was resistant to my suggestion to learn and told me to not to bother. He is...not fond of dancing, to say at least."

There was a twitch in Sebastian's lips, "Have you any lesson yourself, Ms. Blackbird?" He turned to narrow his eyes at Ciel. The boy sniffed at him in return.

Closing her eyes, Kagome hummed again with a pause. She looked as if she was trying to delve the old memories buried deep. Nodding she blinked open her eyes, "Yes, however I know only the basic steps, I'm afraid."

Sebastian's brows were drawn downward with disappointment, "I see. So, Young Master," Ciel huffed when the butler redirected his attention, shuffling through the papers. Slightly annoyed, Sebastian clamped the documents away from Ciel's face, "you are intending to remain a wallflower until you are called to the party." He plainly stated.

"I am busy with work. I have no time to humor Elizabeth's games!" Ciel grabbed his papers back, not willing to hear out both adults.

Moving to reason with their master a gentle prod at his elbow stopped Sebastian. He blinked at Kagome when she shook her head at him. With the butler quietening she stepped forward and plucked the papers out of Ciel's hands. "Hey!" She ignored him, straightening the documents and settled it onto the corner of his desk, quite out of his reach.

Kagome resettled her hands and stared hard at Ciel, "Young Master, do not be unreasonable." At Ciel's flinch at her unwavering voice she continued, "The butler was right to be concerned. Dancing is so much more than what you feel it is." she lowered her torso to meet his eye, "Forgive our directness, but if you desire to be a good gentleman with impeccable reputations at social gatherings, dancing are a necessary skill to know. Without that," Kagome straightened her spine, giving the master just enough time to grumble, "you'd be no gentleman at all."

Chuckling quietly at how intimidated Ciel looked at Kagome's imposing presence, Sebastian sounded his agreement, "Ms. Blackbird is quite correct."

Twisting his lips at his Doll's reasons, Ciel slapped his hands on the desk, irritated at her refusal to side with him, "Fine! My Doll will take care of that and arrange that in my schedule."

"I'm afraid there's not enough time for that." Sebastian frowned at his watch and glanced at Kagome, "Do you suppose you're capable to teach with what you know?"

Thinning her lips, she nodded, "I shall try, but I'd recommend you to give your helping hands to correct any missteps."

"Wait, _now_?!" Ciel blanched, bewildered at the immediate lesson he was apparently forced undergoing.

Sebastian mused, "Do you truly object to dance with your Doll?"

He didn't get his answer from the wide-eyed Ciel. Without a second thought the boy latched onto Kagome's proffering hand.

* * *

Word Count: 1000

A/N: To clarify in the last chapter, no, it was _not_ Elizabeth they hated, it was Kagome! My sincerest apologies for the confusion! I thought it was clear when I said 'everyone in the girl's immediate family hated her' and by _the girl_ I meant Elizabeth and by _her_ I meant Kagome. I tweaked it for better clarity, of course, but thought I should clear it up for readers who don't reread. Anyway, this is the last one for Double Update week! We're going back on our regular Friday schedule. Thanks for all of your amazing feedback! ❤


	8. 7: Preening

7: Preening

* * *

Sebastian peered at the straight-faced Kagome, "...perhaps I should insist to look at your feet."

She blinked, returning no reply.

"I could never understand your pain tolerance." Sebastian sighed. Her tolerance never once failed to surprise him. It even disturbed him too, considering that meant he'd also have to keep an eye on Ms. Blackbird's health. Not even Sebastian had such a high degree of ignorance—he was still capable of catching his injuries.

She apparently cannot.

There was smallest of a twitch and Kagome's eyes fell close, "Our master is..." she almost looked as if she wanted to pout, " _hopeless_." There was a slight twinge in her tone.

"His skills in dancing are rather...abominable." He agreed. After a beat Sebastian hummed, placing his hands on his back, "Yours on the other hands, are impressive, considering your lack of experiences."

He earned a snort for his comment. "Are you referring to my light feet, butler?" Kagome quickly glided down the stairs to the servants' hall.

"Light feet, you say." Sebastian laughed, quickly closing the distance in between them, "You were practically  _floating_ , my dear Ms. Blackbird."

Stopping before the door of her room, she twirled to the butler, "I suppose I can blame walking on shards of stones and wood splinters for that." Kagome cocked her head in thought, missing Sebastian's surprised recoil. She shook her head, "As for Young Master's sour expressions," Ciel hadn't reacted well to Sebastian's insistent to smile and had been sullen since. "I am afraid I am not the one you should look to for assistance."

"He does listen to you." Sebastian reasoned, pushing the fact he learned aside for another day, "Better than he does to anyone else." He added.

Twisting her doorknob, Kagome eyed the butler, "That he does," she didn't deny his words, "but as to help him to improve his character reflection," the door creaked open, "I am not the ideal person to provide that."

His smile gained much sharper edges, "Ah, because you lacked a  _heart_."

Stepping inside she turned to meet his eyes, and nodded, not taking his words as an insult, "I am but a poor copy. My face lacks sincerity and it shouldn't be something to reflect into our Master's expressions." Kagome then made a shooing motion, "If you will excuse me, I need to get dress for Lady Elizabeth's impromptus party. You should too."

"With the dress the Young Lady provided for you?" Sebastian bit back an urge to laugh.

Kagome really doesn't look good in pink. Perhaps it was due to the redness of her scars. Red and pink tends to clash horribly, Sebastian mused.

"No." She bit out, "I have an alternative that will match her aesthetic she insisted on having."

"We are much more fortunate than the others." Sebastian conceded, not forgetting the sorry fates the other servants suffered under the Young Lady's hands. Turning to his own room, he laughed when he caught a lock clicking in place. He was sure it was more out of a habit than anything.

As if that would ever stop him from gaining what he wanted, regardless.

* * *

 Refastening the appropriate tie for the party—one of few visible changes he made with his suit—he rapped his knuckles on Kagome's door, "Ms. Blackbird, are you ready?"

"Not quite," her voice floated through the dense wood, touched with irritation, "I'm afraid my stubborn hair isn't agreeing with this new change."

"Ah, do you need assistance then?" the butler laughed.

There was but a brief silence, before he heard her deadbolt clanking apart and the door creaked. Kagome revealed herself through the widening crack, setting him with a dull stare, "You're a  _man_ of all talents, aren't you?" She purposefully emphasized that word.

Something that Sebastian isn't.

He grinned, catching the meaning behind her comment and palmed open the door to criticize her hairdo, "I do pride myself as such, Ms. Blackbird."

"Tsk!" Kagome turned her back to give the butler access to her hair, "Hurry now. Young Master still needed to be dressed." She bit back an urge to shudder at Sebastian's spidery touches, out of own instincts.

Tugging lightly at her silky locks, he pressed against the back of Kagome's collar, "Simple as usual, but with lovely touch of flairs." He complimented her blue dress, weaving together braids, "Though, I could never understand how your hair, as beautiful as it is, could have quite an attitude." Sebastian shook his head. It wasn't the first time he had to help her, and even he struggled righting her locks into places.

"Thus good not to upstage the Young Lady," Kagome tried not to dig in her nails though her gloves, to ignore the disgusting sensations the man behind her was giving her, "and I know not why my hair was the way it is. My brood hadn't any problem but I."

Sebastian gave a final tug, before loosening himself from her presence, "You're yourself a full of unique traits," Wearing his characteristic smile, he gave just enough berth for the woman to slip away from her room, "I'd almost say you're inhuman."

"Now, that's silly coming from  _you_ , butler." Kagome scoffed, shutting the door behind her, "If you will excuse me," she scurried past the man, "I need to ready our Young Master, before his patience flees."

Placing a finger under his lips, Sebastian watched her small back with amusement, "I will be right behind you." He curled his hands, disappointment shining in his expression, "Pity I am wearing my gloves, Ms. Blackbird." Shifting his legs into motion to follow as he also had duties still with their master, he tugged on the white fabrics on his hands and murmured, "Another day, I'm sure."

* * *

 Word Count: 1000


	9. 8: Pride of the Peacock

8: Pride of the Peacock

* * *

Flanked by his dear Doll and his loyal butler, Ciel huffed at Elizabeth's squealing at the suit he was forced to wear. With silent encouragement from his Doll to just get through this day, he took a deep breath of courage and stepped down. As he expected he got physically ambushed by his fiancee, pleased and tickled pink that he was wearing the clothes she got for him.

Then, her excitement soured, "Where's the ring I got for you!?" Elizabeth squalled, clenching onto Ciel's thumb, "Wasn't there a cute one that matched your clothes?!" The environment she created with her previous jovial energy was no longer cheerful.

Kagome stopped on the final step, stiffening at the darkening change in the atmosphere. At the flash of worry in Sebastian's face she scurried down. Ciel shifted away from the his fiancee, "The ring is fine." He insisted, prying his hand from the girl's grip.

Elizabeth shrieked, "No! I went to all the troubles of making everything cute, you wouldn't wear that one thing that wasn—!"

" **Lady Elizabeth**." Kagome's voice cut through the air, prompting a startled squeak from the girl and the sudden cowering from the idling servants. That stone cold voice never meant anything good. To the servants, that voice meant  _punishments_. "That is quite remarkably  _unladylike_ of you to make such petty demands of our lord. If he wished to keep one mere object on his person, that is his decision alone." She settled to her spot just slightly behind her relieved master, "Leave it be."

Whining at the tutor and biting back the rising fear at her scary voice, Elizabeth protested, "But Missy Birdy—!"

"That is not ladylike of you either, Lady Elizabeth." Kagome interrupted, eying the girl, "While I do understand that I am in no way affiliated with your learning, it is my responsibility," the girl sulked, "of correcting misdemeanors in a young one's character to ensure the finer manners in their futures. Enough of this and we should proceed with the party."

Flustering at the woman's calm reasons, Elizabeth huffed, "Fine!"

"Good save, Ms. Blackbird." Sebastian whispered in her ear, brisking by her to settle in his new position with his musical instrument. If she hadn't interfered, it could've gone bad very quick. Ciel's temper, while rare, grows hot when it comes to those he considered precious. The ring was one of them.

Kagome hummed quietly in reply. She turned her feet toward the piano that Finny brought in. She didn't dare to ask questions as of how the gardener even managed to fit it through the doors smaller than the hefty object.

Not saying a word Ciel peered at his Doll and cupped her elbow with gratitude, stopping her briefly. He dropped his hand and walked toward the sulking Elizabeth to pacify her. Sensing the girl's motivation Kagome paused and observed the young pair, vigil.

She stiffened when she saw the ring Elizabeth so detested appeared in the girl's hand. Ciel's face turned black at Elizabeth's trickery. "I got it!" She cheered, proud of herself for removing such an ugly ring from her dearest's hand.

Whitening at Ciel's heavier air, Kagome hurried to his back. She opened her mouth to scorn the young lady, Ciel bit out, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his scowl, Elizabeth peered at the ring, "It really is too big for you! The one I got—!"

"Give it back!" Ciel snapped, stilling the silence in the air. Elizabeth stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked at her fiance's upset. She didn't respond to Ciel's outstretched hand, "Give it  _back_ , Elizabeth." Ciel glared, his anger not at all diminishing at his Doll's small hands clamping his shoulders.

A rarity of him not to calm under his Doll's comfort—he was quite upset.

Incertain of what she should do, Kagome quietly implored Elizabeth to make the right decision with her eyes.

But as a child was prone to do, Elizabeth didn't react well at all at Ciel's demand and found herself confused, "But...I went out of my way to make everything cute and..." Ciel gritted his teeth at her. The girl whimpered, "why are you so angry?"

Kagome shook her head quietly at the blustered Elizabeth, mouthing just one single word,  _No._

Elizabeth didn't heed her warning, hiccuping. A hot burst of anger stormed throughout her veins at her humiliation, she screeched, "I hate this ring!" With a great swing of her arm, the ring was flung out of her hand.

It shattered into pieces at Ciel's feet.

Defeated at the children's idiocy, Kagome wrapped her arms around Ciel's torso before he could launch himself at Elizabeth, "Young Master!" Elizabeth yipped at Ciel's reckless reaction.

Ciel's face was red, as he was clawing and clenching deep into his Doll's arms.

Kagome gave a great sigh, though she didn't loosen her arms from the trembling boy, "Master,  _breathe_  and we shall hold a brief respite elsewhere."

Sebastian slid in between the two children, blocking the sight of the upset Ciel from the girl. His smile gleamed at Elizabeth. The butler untucked a napkin from his pocket and handed it over to her, "Dry your tears now."

"Wha—?" Weakly accepting the tissue, Elizabeth sidestepped and saw Ciel storming out of the lobby room, "Why—?"

At the door slamming, Kagome bend to gather pieces of the ring from the floor. She didn't glance in Elizabeth's direction, "Lady Elizabeth," she curled her hand around the jewelry as she made to follow her master, "that was his father's ring."

Whitening at her truth Elizabeth allowed out a strangled whimper.

"We'll hold a recess." Sebastian flashed Kagome a look, "All will be well at the end, so please do not shed any more tears."

Elizabeth's face grew red, "Birdy tried to warn me, wasn't she?"

* * *

 Word Count: 1000

Note: I do not hate Elizabeth, though I did find her obnoxious  _initially_. Remember, she's still a child, so she'll react as a child does. So, please, no hate bashing in your review, thank you.

And yes, there will be more or less different interactions, with Kagome around, so you'll notice Ciel acting a little different than his canon self.


	10. 9: Eggshell

9: Eggshell

* * *

 "I could've reacted better." Ciel started, as soon as he heard the door opening. He was sulking, he knew, and he was embarrassed of his pathetic actions. Weighting heavily on his arm, Ciel didn't want to meet her eyes as he felt her warmth settling against his side. He glared out of the window.

Cupping a hand over her fist, Kagome agreed, "That you could."

He huffed, but said nothing further. His lips screwed, when a warm hand brushed by his cheek. He tried his best not to respond to Kagome's gentle caressing. His resolve wavering, he sighed. Ciel turned to look at her with drawn turned brows, "You must be disappointed in me." His hand dropped to the table, his stomach twisting.

"That I am—" at Ciel's flinch at her answer, she clarified, "but you're not the only one I am disappointed in." Kagome rolled over her fingers through his hair, to comfort the boy, "I expected Lady Midford to do a better job of making her daughter to be more courteous, considering how..." She tilted in thought, of a proper word to describe Ciel's hard-nosed aunt.

Ciel frowned at the remembrance of his aunt's character, "She is rather strict."

Nodding at his answer, Kagome reclined, "Quite so." She pulled her hand back to her lap, not missing Ciel's displeasure at not having her touches.

"We owed each other an apology." Ciel stated.

Bobbing her head she agreed, "Even if she doesn't apologize, you should. It is a courteous thing to do."

"Alright." Ciel creaked his chair to stand, to heed her words, "I should find Elizabeth then."

Running a thumb over the sapphire stone, Kagome hurried, "What should you do with the ring?"

Pausing at her question Ciel turned back to his Doll and saw the broken jewelry in her hands. He turned away again, waving at it in dismissal, "Tch, throw it away. It's a silly old thing." Without further words Ciel left through the door.

Kagome blinked. She shook her head, tucking the ring inside her jacket and laid it deep in a hidden pocket there, "Throw it away, you say." When the door slammed close, she let out a small, humorless laugh, "You couldn't be any less unconvincing."

Finally shifting her legs into motion to follow the boy, Kagome proceeded ahead.

She didn't reach her destination, sensing a heavy presence. "Butler." She murmured, almost thoughtfully, when the said presence settled next to her, "How did Lady Elizabeth fared?"

Sebastian placed his hands at his tailbone, "Better. Guilty, but better."

"We should attend to both to them then." Kagome didn't resume her walk. Sebastian stayed where he was, waiting for her to continue. "Although, being a  _man_ of many talents," the butler's lips curled, "surely you can fix any old thing, yes?"

His eyes shining a wicked gleam, Sebastian met her mismatched eyes, "I suppose I could fix just about anything."

Satisfied with the butler's answer, Kagome carried on, "I'll give you the object in question after Lady Elizabeth departs to her home. But, now we should proceed to the party."

"Very well, Ms. Blackbird." Sebastian made an amused sound as he trailed closely behind.

Reentering the lobby Kagome didn't blink as Ciel and Elizabeth reconciled. She continued on to the piano, catching Elizabeth's teary giggle. She swept her long skirt over the seat and nimbly placed her feet over the pedals.

"May I have a dance then?" She heard him to say, and without prompting, her fingers flew to the white and black keys. Each music note fell into a long string of slow symphony, easy on the ears. Before long, the moans and sighs of a violin came into the blend. Sebastian's skilled fingers kept in tune with Kagome's melody.

Peeking over and without ever disrupting the music she was creating, Kagome absently noted each flaws in Ciel's footwork. Fluttering her eyes close at that brief content in the boy's eye and the glimmering happiness in the girl's expression. There was a pang somewhere inside of her chest when she acknowledged that they didn't match in their emotions.

Before long the music came to an end, to a little girl's laugh, it was already dark in the lobby and the girl having gone home to where she rightfully belonged. Kagome was tucking the boy in his bed. She didn't miss the trouble in his eyes nor his clenching his thumb, "Young Master."

"It's fine." Ciel returned quickly, rolling to face away from his Doll, "I don't need it."

Kagome patted a small spot on his downy pillow, "So you say, but I know you quite well, Young Master." Her hands deftly went to his fists and gently pry away his thumb, "But, you forget. You've the hell of a butler." Ciel gave a surprised grunt, when his ring reappeared and slide on snugly. Its blue stone glinted, almost mournfully, under dim candlelight. "And I am your Doll. It is my duty to ensure your happiness."

Trembling at this kindness, Ciel nodded, "Thank you."

"If Sebastian were in my place, he'd scold you for your facade." His Doll hummed, shifting off from his bed and took the lit candle-holder into her hand, "But, in the end of the day, you could never slip a lie through us." She moved to depart his room.

"Can you not stay by my side this night, my Doll? This ring..." Ciel twirled it on his thumb, "I can still hear them." His eyes dropped close.

Dropping her hand from the door, Kagome returned, "I can, until you've fallen asleep." She understood his needs.

There was a frown in his words, Ciel acquiesced, "...Thank you. Always." Sleep came slowly, her presence chasing away incoming nightmares.

* * *

 Word Count: 1000

A/N: Do me a solid and hug your loved ones for me. Thank you.


	11. 10: Tidings of Magpies

10: Tidings of Magpies

* * *

It wasn't much of an effort to ignore the servants screaming over their latest bout of invading pests, but it made the stern-faced man twitched his brows just the same. Loud noises of balls clanking into the desired holes, the sweet smell of burning cigars, and even the room itself was dark and smoky. It was enough to set him at edge.

But nothing pricked at his nerves more than the boy, his permanently-smiling butler, and his  _doll_. The trio were enough to make his heart thrumming with worries. There was  _something_  that wasn't right with those three.

Not one bit.

At a distinct cry, a large man tore into his sandwich and grunted, "Rats are everywhere, it seems."

He was right—this one particular rat he was seeking was somewhere close. But, he couldn't quite catch it. Clenching his jaws, he rose his eyes to the boy. There were no one he could turn to, but this little runt leashed by Her Majesty.

Tapping his cue stick the said runt laughed, as he sharpened his gaze at him, "We will eradicate the rat and find its' nest." The man fought to keep himself under control from lashing out at his rotten attitude. Ignoring his glare the boy continued, "When can I receive the compensation for this dirty work?"

"You..." He felt wise to not to insult the runt, when the doll's downcasted eyes shot to him in warning. She wasn't the one to trifle with, as his experience reminded him. Even now, a bitter chill still took his spine at the sight of her scarred face. Pushing his lead-heavy tongue into motion, he thinned his lips and nodded, "Very well." He didn't wish to stay any longer and turned away, in which the butler flashed another smile and opened the door for him.

A wicked gleam entered into the boy's eye, "So, Lord Randall, when can I expect the compensation?" He repeated.

Randall flinched. He didn't miss the eerie feeling of the doll's eyes on him, burning holes. Stopping the urge to take a swing of his hidden alcohol for courage, he answered, "This...this evening, Lord Phantomhive."

"That's fine." Ciel dropped his smile, raising from his feet from his cushy seat and gripped onto his stick, "A carriage will come to pick you up. Do wait for the high tea to be prepared." Tapping his equipment he took his position and eyed a ball. He barely heard the door shutting and jeering and murmurings from the other players—he registered only his doll's eyes on his back. Ciel grew a smile at that, and knocked the ball at his targets. They snapped perfectly in his intended holes.

* * *

From habits he glanced back and smiled dimly at the sight of his precious dear, "My Doll," he crinkled his papers with amusement, "you gave him quite a fright, haven't you?"

Kagome tilted her head,"Are you referring to Lord Randall?" There was nothing in her placid tone that gave away of her opinions on the man.

Ciel waved his documents at that and resumed his walk, "Of course."

"Ah," his Doll hummed, "I suppose I did. He was intending to insult you."

He laughed lightly at that, "A weak insult, I'm sure. Randall isn't very creative with his words."

"Is that so." Kagome didn't continue, not sounding at all interested.

Returning his gaze onto text on papers, Ciel mused aloud, "You do have to tell me that story one day."

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Please," Ciel gritted his teeth at the unsavory sight, "take your  _sister_ ," he spat like poison, "away from my Doll!"

His poor Doll was being molested by Ran-Mao. For whatever reason she was harboring a strange attraction to her. It wasn't rare to see the Chinese woman making herself at home, glued to her side. Kagome merely accepted her own fate.

Often he was told of their similarities, but Ciel couldn't, for the life of him, dare to  _compare_ his precious Doll to the sister of someone so  _wicked_. The said wicked person laughed, "Oh, come now! She is quite fond of Ms. Blackbird!" Lau glittered with humor.

"It is a cute sight," the woman in red giggled in delight, "I almost wanted to eat them up!" Her shy-faced companion squirmed at her high-pitched voice, but said nothing.

Sebastian came in stride, prying Ran-Mao away from Kagome, "Please, be mindful of personal spaces." He earned a glance of her golden eyes, and swore he saw twin flames of hatred in them. The slim woman bounced toward Lau and plopped onto his knees. He patted on her shoulders in sympathy.

Ciel latched onto his Doll's hand and dragged her behind his chair, to keep her far from them. His annoyance were wiped when Sebastian jumped in start, at the grinning woman's shamelessly grabbing his rear.

"Be serious, Madame Red." He cleared his throat and accepted the drink Kagome poured for him.

Her sheepish laugh was his response. Ciel allowed their brief exchanges to fall on his deaf ears, sighing at his tea his Doll made for him.

"So, is it true that one of your previous guests was in the smuggling trade?" Madame Red interrupted, thoughtfully.

Sipping his drink, Ciel nodded, "Yes."

Lau grinned, curling in like a snake, "Perhaps I should take your place for the dirty deed?" Red growled, threatened by his tone, "If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing."

There were implications in his words Madame Red didn't like, "Don't you touch my darling nephew!" She screeched.

At their barter, Ciel found a headache and rubbed his temper. As if sensing his mental angst at the petty argument between two adults, Kagome tugged onto his elbow, "Perhaps you should take your work elsewhere."

"Good idea." He agreed.

* * *

Word Count: 1000

A/N: I feel the pacing in this chapter is poor, so apologies for that.


	12. 11: Little Mice

11: Little Mice

Note: As the canon Black Butler setting isn't 100% accurate to its supposed era, ie chainsaw, television, cellphone, and gameboy-like object—all can be seen in manga—I took creativity liberties so I'm intending to do the same

* * *

"Fuuu..." Ciel scuffled through his papers he got from Lord Randall previously, briskly walking through the hallway. His Doll was directly behind, not adding to the echoing sounds of his footsteps. Still, having her warmth at his back was soothing after dealing with the barking Randall and others' idiocy. Winning the game of cue sport didn't calm the annoyance he felt at the royal pain of a detective, though it ablated quickly with his departure and his Doll's presence. "Kagome," he started, though neither stopped in the long corridor.

Her silence was a gesture for him to continue, "When you see Sebastian, be sure to tell him to have the tonight's plans open. The antics of the others made me forget to inform him."

"Yes, Young Master." Kagome agreed, "He will be fetching you a snack and your tea. I will tell him then."

Ciel hummed, "You do that." Less time she is away from his side the better. Sebastian is more than capable of fulfilling his orders perfectly, regardless of how much time was left before the deadline. There was nothing ever wrong with aggravating the butler.

"I could do without having such carefree servants though." He sighed, tucking the papers under his armpit, when the door of his study room was drawing nearer in his sight. His eye popped open when a hand palmed onto his shoulder,  _tightly_. Ciel jerked his head up to Kagome and saw an intense look in her eyes. "Ka—?"

She shushed him, removing her hand off of his person, "Do you mind if I fetch a book? I left it in the sitting room."

There was something, or  _someone_ , in his room. Ciel played along, "Certainly."

Kagome tilted her head, stepping back. She then gestured Ciel to follow her. Blinking, he did so, and realized the sunlight was off of his person. The windows.  _'They have us surrounded?'_  Once satisfied of his new position, she skittered just a bit farther down the hall. She stopped at a tall vase, not sparing a glance at the door right across from where she was, nor did she bother with the windows nearby.

Reaching in, she snatched a long black and brown object and drew it out against her arm. Kagome bent down again, deeper this time, and plucked out several more, and smaller, objects. From the butt of the rifle she plonked in several bullets, and snapped the hatch close. Following that she screwed on a short and thick silencer on the front of the gun.

All of this were done in a quick and practiced succession.

Kagome positioned the long rifle carefully against her side, so to shield it from the outside invaders' sights. She then returned to Ciel's side, "I've the book."

"Ah, good." Ciel found himself saying. He didn't even react, when he was pushed against the wall, in between glass panes. But, he was compelled to watch just the same.

His Doll twisted the doorknob, and allowed it to creak open. She plastered Ciel on the wall, with her back, for his safety and to get out of being clear on sight from the invaders. Shifting the rifle on her bicep and propped a hand onto the metal of her rifle, Kagome waited.

Ciel couldn't stop the start from his feet, when a hole boomed visible on the opposite wall. Something thudded heavily. Without a beat, Kagome shifted slightly, and blew another bullet through the widening gap of the door.

There was a bloodcurdling scream.

Kagome lowered her weapon, though she didn't let her guard down. She released Ciel from her body, and she announced only to him, "I've crippled one intruder and killed the other. That one's reaction would surely send the mice outside to scatter and to regroup." She then paused at the sobbing voice, glancing back to her Master, "Would you like me to break the information out of him?"

Tightening his lips, Ciel sharply nodded and bitterly stated out, "Please. Sebastian should've check the perimeter."

"I never agreed to allow you to be taken, for proof of a villainous rat. My way is better." His Doll said, before she straightened at the sound of cart squeaking on the waxed floor. "Butler."

Sebastian blinked, frowning at Kagome's rifle, "Ah so that was where the sound was from."

"You're an useless butler." Ciel glared.

Not minding their Master's unhappiness, Kagome turned her shoulders, "Butler, did the others hear?"

"They did." Sebastian confirmed.

Kagome slipped in the room, "Then they're on the hunt for the mice. Master, you should have a piece and have your tea." Ciel couldn't get a protest in, when she added, "If you will both excuse me." The door slammed, with a clicking of the lock turning.

Sebastian hummed at the heat of their Master's glower, "So shall we presume the use of the sitting room upstairs?" He invited.

Sniffing at his butler, Ciel sighed, "Fine. As soon as we find the one responsible, you will do the rest of the dirty works." He walked past him, with a huff, "I don't need my Doll to get dirtier."

Grappling the cart to pull it, Sebastian doubted even the Doll would want Ciel to get  _dirty_  either. It ruffled her when she realized the demon's scheme to involve the boy. Pity that, really—he'd like to see their master bloodied.

But, he supposed he wouldn't mind seeing such a pretty doll dirtied either, her hands stained with blood of all those she heartlessly killed in the name of their master. Unknowingly she was corrupting her own master, without intending to. All the better, he thought, all so much better! A sly glint left his eyes at the small back of their master—what a warped individual Ciel was, cultivating his love for the woman for her unwavering loyalty. Truly the perfect recipe!

* * *

Word Count: 1000


	13. 12: Snap Trap

12: Snap Trap

* * *

"Stubborn boy." Kagome sighed, her sleeves rolled up to her biceps, showing off webs and splotches of red scars. She tugged off her black gloves prior and even folded them upon the cluttered desk. In one hand she held a malicious-looking mallet, and in other was a thick train spike, "Your owner trained you well. I can see why he chose you."

The name—his name was Ivan, she learned—sobbed, blood dribbling past his lips, but he managed to keep a dark glower. He was far from robust; one knee was nearly off from his thigh hanging by literal strands of skin and sinews, his hands broken and entirely discolored with bruises, and his temper suffered a blow from a blunt object. Usually, less than that would've force a man to answer—but this one was quite hardy.

Still, he was proving to be quite time consuming, and she was running later than she expected. Over 15 minutes, and still this little pest refused to squeak. This gave her a twitch. Kagome disliked making her Master to wait. It was bad enough that she had to ruin his study room to get the desired information

Delays were another matter entirely.

"Last chance," Kagome grabbed his hand and trapped his wrist underneath her shoe. She held up the spike in warning, finally sending Ivan into a violent tremble, "who is your owner?"

She received only a whimper. Exasperated at his stubbornness, Kagome fixated the sharp point above the back of Ivan's misshaped hand and rose the mallet high into the air. Nearly hysterical at the thought of having another severe injury, he shrieked, "Okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Ivan's cry stilled her motion, "Please, stop! Stop! No more!"

"Tch." Kagome shifted away, but kept her grips on the tools and her foot hadn't released the man's hand, "Then, do tell."

Choking on a sob Ivan shouted out, "Azzurro Vanel! It was Azzurro Vanel!"

Finally Kagome released him, shifting to her feet, and disposed the tools onto a nearby chair, "Good grief, your stubbornness was what placed you into this position." She shook her head in disapproval, "But, thank you just the same." She stepped back, waving the wide-eyed Ivan to the shattered window, "You can leave now—" at the hiking hope in his wet eyes, she added, "best of luck of you leaving the perimeter however, if you haven't yet die from blood loss."

She didn't see the growing fear in Ivan's eyes at that, when she tugged on her gloves and rolled down her sleeves. She turned to leave the room.

* * *

 Ciel grumbled, poking crumbs of his cake with a fork. Was his Doll having troubles acquiring the needed information? Deep in his worries he was deaf to his aunt's hollering at his business partner and her own useless butler, as per usual.

Despite the recent amassing intruders Madame Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao weren't fazed and carried on as usual—perhaps they thought it was Ciel's servants who created these loud noises to get rid of their recent pests? His servants are rather noisy in their antics.

Grell kept creating messes for Sebastian, and he was becoming increasingly annoyed at the inexperienced butler's ineptness. Ciel would've been amused at the antics his aunt's imbecile butler was causing his own servants, but he wasn't.

Not when he didn't have his dear Doll at his side.

"Dear!" Madame Red huffed, finally rousing her nephew's attention. She reclined into the sofa, "What is keeping Ms. Blackbird? It's not like her to be late!" Eying her nephew, not missing the darkness growing in his eye, she pressed a cheek into her fist, "Perhaps she is catching up on her works?"

Stopping the want to curl his lips at her, Ciel nodded stiffly and sipped the foul tea—that everyone else kept saying was delicious for some ungodly reasons, "You can say that." What in the bloody hell was keeping his Doll!?

Lau cuddled deeper into the embrace of his quiet sister, "I never saw you without her, now that I think of it." He mused, "Tis rather a disturbing sight."

Waving around a hand Madame Red snorted, startling Grell at her suddenness, "It should! Ms. Blackbird had been with him for a long time, and they were practically joined at the hip!" She stopped a smirk from forming, "After all, Ms. Blackbird is my darling nephew's most favorite person, no?"

Ciel didn't dignify his aunt with a reply, but returned an noncommittal grunt. There was no point denying the truth, considering the truth remained the same for years now. Very few in his circle were blind of his Doll's role in his life, being his anchor. Her role became an extreme necessity, after the death of his family.

None could blame him.

Curious at Red's declaration, Grell squeaked, "Ah-h, my lady...how long?" He fidgeted in his corner Sebastian banned him to after his latest disaster, at the attention he received.

Sebastian removed the plate from Ciel, invisibly irritated with the boy's restlessness, "I believe this year would be Ms. Blackbird's fourth year in Young Master's life."

"Is that a little...!" Grell squawked at a rapid series of knocks.

Ciel jumped from his chair, recognizing the sounds, "Kagome!"

Moving quick to open the door Sebastian introduced her in, "Ah, there you are, Ms. Blackbird—you kept us waiting." He smiled, at which Kagome quickly dismissed.

"Pardon my lateness, I'm afraid I had to do more of extra work than I'd anticipated." Kagome apologized, as Ciel rushed to her. She blinked when he took her hands and prodded through her gloves. She continued, disregarding Grell's puzzled looks, "I did, however, find what you were seeking, Young Master."

Pausing and not releasing his Doll's fingers from his grasps, Ciel nodded, "I see." He turned back to his company, "I'm afraid I've some works to do."

* * *

 Word Count: 1000

A/N: Apologies about missing last week Friday. Life and lack of motivation happened. If you wanted to keep tabs on me, please feel free to check out my tumblr,  _masquerabe_. Cheers!


	14. 13: Cornering the Rat

13: Cornering the Rat

* * *

"Azzurro Vanel, eh?" Ciel pondered over the information, accepting the teacup from Kagome. He wrapped his fingers around the warming porcelain, "Not much of a surprise." Ciel sighed at the flavor—just as the taste should be, brewed by his Doll. The sunroom was small, but one of his personal favorites, if only because Kagome frequented it.

Kagome clinked back the pot, "He intended to have you kidnapped, as you predicted." Allowing Sebastian to take over the clean up, she swept her skirt at her approach back to the boy, "What would you like to do?"

Weighting his chin onto his fist, Ciel turned his eye to Sebastian, "How many mice were caught?"

He didn't stop his trademarked smile from slipping onto his face, Sebastian answered, "Not as many as we anticipated. We exterminated 6 and only one was," he chuckled at Kagome and she fluttered her eyes in understanding, "spared, by our lovely Ms. Blackbird—he hadn't left the room yet." Sebastian absently added, "I'll have to take care of that one, if he still lingers."

"Is that all of them?" Ciel pressed.

Sebastian and Kagome both paused.

"I sensed no one outside this manor." Kagome murmured, apologetically.

The butler tapped a finger against his jaws, curious, "Do you have an idea in mind, my lord?"

"Tch," Ciel sipped his tea, "I thought it might be a grand idea for a mouse to lead us to the rat—but knowing my Doll, this particular mouse would be too crippled and pain-addled to give us that much progress. Not that I have much of a complaint." He hurried when he caught Kagome's shift of movement.

The smile sharpened, Sebastian chuckled, "Perhaps we should wait and make them curious, no? They will send more men."

"From what I saw," Kagome started, flickering her eyes to meet Ciel's peering one, "Vanel is quite a confident character. He'd judge before he thinks." She patted onto the head of Ciel's chair, "I reckon Vanel will give you the answers you seek, Young Master."

Their master shot his eye at his butler, expectant for his opinion. Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Ms. Blackbird is quite accurate in her statement. I say we are to wait for several more pests to come and leave the baits."

"Or perhaps to trick them?" Kagome suggested, "So we don't have to wait long."

Reclining into his chair and felt her fingers across a shoulder, Ciel hummed, "Either way, they'll leave us breadcrumbs to follow."

* * *

 Men inched closer to the door, when their boss gave an impatient shriek, "Where the hell are those fuckers?! That runt should be here by now, ready to be beaten!" A glass ashtray shattered against the wall behind him, startling the men and set them at the edge of their boss' fury.

"Boss..." One tried, before recoiling with shock at the glare he received.

Vanel roared, "There is no way in hell these fucking tea-addicts couldn't be dead!"

Several men winced—it really had been too long, and not a single call. There had to be something up, and it couldn't be good. Still, not one disagreed with their boss—it would be impossible to stop anyone with a gun, especially 7 men with plenty of these said firearms.

Pacing against the carpet Vanel inhaled the last of his cigar, his third one since his arrival back to his villa, "It's fine." He chucked the butt of cigar aside onto the floor and smashed it with the sole of his shoe, "It's  _fine_ —that snot-nosed brat must have a tea party or some shit out of sight or something." Vanel reasoned, stuffing his hand into his blond hair, a scowl folding the skin on the scarred bridge of his nose.

"No fuckin' biggie!" He muttered, somehow finding it hard to convince himself.

Vanel ignored the worried glances from his men, perching against the corner of his desk and crossed his arms. Not a minute went by, he started tapping his foot and drummed his fingers on his biceps, his glower darkening. His hired hands inched backward, sensing a volcano brewing.

Before their boss could explode with expletives, a squealing ringing cut through the air. Interrupted Vanel snatched the phone from its cradle and roared, "Where the hell is the runt!?"

" _Bo-boss...need...backup?"_  the distorted voice through the mouthpiece sounded confused, dazed even.

Vanel's eyes widened in recognization, "Ivan-boy? The hell?!" It was his long-time underling and one of the few he trusted the most to do the job well done.

" _Things came...came up un...uhhh_ _—_ _unexpectedly. Sit..."_ Ivan moaned, wincing and his breaths were disturbingly heavy.

"Ivan-boy!" He snapped, missing the furrowing brows of his men.

Strained whimpers followed,  _"Situation is...is dire."_ Rustles sounded and then a buzzing disruption ended the phone call.

Trembling Vanel allowed the phone to slip from his hand and rose his eyes to gaze upon the white faces of his underlings. Anger stewed and his bottom teeth ached. Snapping from the eerie silence he bellowed, slamming a hand onto the surface of the furniture, "Send a group over there,  _NOW!_ "

* * *

 Kagome plunked the phone back onto its wireless cradle and Sebastian replaced the dome over it, his smile satanic at the hysterical Ivan. Straightening her sleeve with her gun still tight in a hand, she hummed in approval, "Very good, Ivan." Kagome praised though she kept wise away from the man's ever-growing red puddle onto the floor, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Fuuu—" Ivan hacked, his throat dry and his head light-weighted. He fixated a glare on the plain-faced woman, " _FUCK YOU, YOU WHORE!_ "

Offended Sebastian eyed the dying man, tightening his hand over the dome's handle, "Mind your language now, sir. Surely you have better manners than that."

Cupping a hand underneath her elbow Kagome shook her head and tightened the grip on her colt, "Imagine what our Young Master would do if he heard..."

Ivan strained out a whimper, "Bet... _bet_ you're fucking the," he wheezed.

"I wouldn't finish your statement if I were you." Sebastian advised, wryly.

Ignoring the butler Ivan growled, "Musta be nice being a fuck  _toy_."

An explosion boomed and the man's head bounced off from the desk with a notable thud. A hole appeared perfectly on the center of his forehead. At his slumping body, Ciel stepped in between his servants and jeered, lowering his own gun to his thigh, "I don't appreciate such comments of my Doll."

"I did warn you, sir." Sebastian shook his head.

Kagome tucked away her gun into her corset, sighing at Ciel's recent action, "We did set a bait, Young Master." She glanced at the boy, "And, excellent aim."

Snorting under her gentle praise, Ciel pressed a hand against his hip, "I have a very good teacher." He then turned his eye to the body, stepping closer to Kagome, "So, Sebastian, when do you think rest of the mice will arrive?"

Flipping open his pocket-watch, Sebastian frowned, dismayed, "By supper time, I reckon."

"Young Master should eat and not fret." Kagome declared, "The butler and I will gather information on their location for you."

"And trap the rat." finished Ciel.

* * *

 Word Count: 1250

A/N: Updates of this will be sporadic, as my motivation to write had been running thin. Sorry. :(


	15. 14: Of Men and Pests

 

14: Of Men and Pests

* * *

It was dark when they arrived, their carefully selected firearms in their hands. Slipping from their vehicles far out of possible sights from the Phantomhive manor, the men snuck through the woods and parted into two groups. "We oughta to find the others." One stated. Murmurs of agreements followed.

With that they separated, on the hunt.

One to find those who came before and other to fetch the runt of the Queen's.

One man paused, prompting others to stop, "Hey, is it a little _too_ quiet?"

They glanced at each other, their brows crossed. Another grunted, fisting his rifle, "Don't make a big deal out of this, Adam."

"Still..." Noticing that his concerns were dismissed Adam slumped his shoulders and hurried after the group. He didn't like how the night critters were so quiet, it felt so _wrong_. Perhaps he was making too big of a deal out of this petty detail as his comrade said.

Whacking away branches their self-appointed leader muttered out quiet expletives. When the woods opened up to the manor's courtyard they could finally see the gray bricks. Inching out to pull an ambush they saw their leader stiffening with his eyes staring straight on ahead.

Following his gaze, they froze at the sight of a blank-faced boy—looking much too young to be an adult—staring back. He stood in between them and the manor, with an oversized gardening wagon, as if he was expecting them. Cocking his head and criticizing their appearances, the blond barked out, "Found the pests!"

They turned their guns on him and fired.

The boy, unexpectedly fast, hooked on the handles from his side and swung the wagon into the front of him, its gigantic size was seemingly nothing to him. Its steel bottom was dented with the bullets, but never punctured through. Several deflected. Two heads recoiled, and both men collapsed, their deaths instant.

"You can run, pests," He scowled, lifting the wagon above his head, "but you can't hide!" Without thinking twice he launched the hefty object at the remaining men.

Two unlucky men who were too slow to outrun were slammed and they couldn't even utter a cry when a tree loomed at them. They were plastered into the trunk, with sickening crunching sounds. The tree cracked and bent from the impact of the wagon. Its' branches crackled when it groaned and fell.

Stomping a foot and not minding a mini hole beneath Finny growled, when an aproned man approached from the turn of the manor, "There's 5 more of them and they got away!"

"MeyRin will get them, if they are lucky enough to avoid my traps, heh." Baldroy clapped the pouting boy's shoulder, "We deserved to have some fun too, Finny-boy. Besides," he rose his eyes to the depth of the wood, "we had some fun earlier. So, don't pout."

Finny whined, "I don't like pests! I don't like it when they're trying to hurt our master!" And with a beat he turned his face sharply away from Baldroy, "And Ms. Blackbird too!"

The chef barked out a laughter and ruffled Finny's hair, pulling a loud protest at his action, "Still harboring that crush, eh? Better not let Young Master see that red face of yours, boy."

The gardener grumbled and smoothed his hair, "I know, I know..." He sighed with a longing in his breath.

"Plus, Ms. Blackbird can handle herself—she got some mean aims that could outrival MeyRin any day, ya know." Baldroy whistled at the remembrance, crossing his arms,"I still don't get how she just _know_ things though."

Finny nodded firmly, "Magic!"

The chef snorted and gave him a fond look, "Sure, kid."

They jumped when a loud bang boomed throughout, and immediately after the wind brought them a sharp smell of gasoline. At that Baldroy pumped his fist, "My trap got them! Woot!"

The gardener tightened his expression, "It's not going to set the forest on fire, is it?"

"Pshaw, I was prepared for that," Baldroy waved a hand in dismissal, "so it's fine!"

An explosion from above was deafening and had them bowing their backs from instincts. Finny shook his head and straightened back to his feet, knowing, "Oh, MeyRin got the last one." He rubbed his ears, muttering about the loud sound indistinctly.

Baldroy sniggered and pulled a pair of double-colored objects from his ears, "I love my earplugs." He held them out for Finny to see, "You sure you don't want me to get a pair of this for ya? They're military graded, ya know—you can hear us talk but can't hear explosions and whatnot." Baldroy pointed upward to the starry sky, to where the usually-clumsy maid perched on the roof, "MeyRin got them too."

Grimacing at his earplugs Finny released his own ears, "...I'll think about it."

The chef thudded his boots forward to peek from the corner of the building, forcing Finny to chase after him. "Hey, wait for me!" He yelped.

"I wonder if we should check on the other side. I know what Sebastian and the missus said, but..." Baldroy glanced over, and frowned when he saw nothing under the dim artificial lights.

Finny peered over to see what Baldroy was seeing, and pouted when he too saw nothing, "Should we?" He wondered out loud. It wasn't like the butler and Ms. Blackbird couldn't handle themselves against the pests—he should know, he personally witnessed both offing a handful of intruders numerous times. Finny understood Baldroy's hesitance, "I'm sure they'll be fine. They said they needed someone alive to get the information or something."

"Yeah, they need to find the head rat." The chef crossed his arms, "Hopefully they'll find the bastard tonight. We don't need any more pests."

In distance, they heard death screams and gunshots.

* * *

Words: 1000

A/N: We needed more of these dorky servants, plus we're a bit overdue to see some of their opinions on our favorite gal. :) Anyway, I actually had this and next chapter in my queue, so no I didn't write them recently. Motivation is still poor, so bear with me for a little while.

Meant to update yesterday, but FFN didn't seem to want to work on Chrome for me.


	16. 15: Predators, Intruding

15: Predators, Intruding

* * *

"Two got away." Kagome rested her searing-hot rifle against her shoulder, and cocked her head toward the chucking butler, "Looks like you'll have to be the one to fetch the information then, butler."

Sebastian tugged on his gloves and straightened his sleeves, "I don't mind a game of chase, so I suppose I do." He dusted off some invisible dirt from his shoulder. Untucking his pocket-watch, he sighed and clicked it close, "At least our master had his supper and postponed the meeting with Lord Randall."

Shrugging her weapon off and humming at the butler's remark she turned away, sweeping her skirt away from the twitching bodies and blood, "I will prepare our Master. Let's hope these mice didn't flee its nest."

"Fret not, I will make sure they won't." Sebastian tilted his waist, "If you will excuse me, Ms. Blackbird." He was gone, blades of grass floated and twirled from where he once stood.

Absently Kagome rubbed her hands, stepping on a stair to a servant's entrance, "Perhaps I should have a moment and clean myself up first." She murmured thoughtfully, glancing down at her gunpowder-riddled bosom and brushed them off. At her attempt she stained her blouse, "He'd have quite an upset at my current appearance."

She sighed, "I should hurry then." If she is very lucky her master wouldn't think to check her skin and toss up a fuss. She may have overdone it this night with knocking these poor fools about.

* * *

"You did it again." Ciel grumbled, peeling off her second glove, and prodded at the bruised knuckles, "Always worrying your master." He sighed at Kagome's slight rise in her brows, "At least you didn't have open wounds, but please do be mindful." Digging in his soles against the waxed floor Ciel didn't release her hands, "Let Sebastian take care of the rest if you can help it."

Kagome gave him an indescribable look that told of her unwillingness to heed, but she said nothing to his pleas. She glanced at the coat and hat she prepared for him in the old man's arms, "I've already prepared the carriage. You should get dressed for the traveling." She couldn't tug her hands loose.

Grimacing he tangled his fingers with hers, for a brief moment, "Yes, yes." He let himself loose and returned her gloves. He turned to Tanaka. The old steward broadened his shoulders, not deaf to the other servants at his rear, at Ciel's glance, "Guard the place when we're gone." At Tanaka's twitch of his lips and the straightening backs of his other servants, Ciel nodded, approving of their readied position, "We'll be back in few hours."

"Yes, milord." Tanaka nodded. He settled the hat on the young earl's head and unfolded the coat for him, "Please do be safe," he tipped his head at Kagome, " _both_ of you."

Ciel tucked in his arms through the sleeves and waved it off, not minding his Doll's immediate closing his coat, "We'll be fine. Just take care of any more pests if you see them." With a considerate glance at the three behind Tanaka, he added, " _Without_ damaging the manor."

Baldroy, Finny, and MeyRin chorused, flustering but took their master's order just the same, "Yes, milord!"

Accepting his cane from Kagome Ciel tugged his hat, "We should get going now, my Doll."

She tugged on her wool sleeves, deftly turning to the door to twist the knob, "Yes."

Both exited and paused at the sounds of clanking hooves against the polished cobblestones. Ciel huffed at the sight of the smiling Sebastian, as he tugged the reins of two horses to stop. "You had fun, I presumed?" He trailed down the stairs, knowing his Doll would follow.

Sebastian leaped down from the driver's seat and clicked open the entrance to the elaborate carriage, "That I did, but there is still much to be done, milord." He helped his master in, his expression almost too pleased.

Accepting his hand Kagome send him a dour look when Sebastian gripped her slim hand just a tad tighter than was acceptable. Wordlessly she entered the coach. Sebastian smiled and curled in his fingers, when he watched Ciel tugged her to sit next to him—his preferred spot for her. "Shall we be off then?"

When his bare knee hit the soft skirt of his Doll, Ciel huffed and gripped the head of his cane, "Sooner this is over with, the sooner we can sleep. It is dreadfully late."

Bowing Sebastian nodded, "Yes, milord. We shall be quick." He met Kagome's eyes and gestured to the window, "Close the curtains. If we must be speedy, then it would be wise to keep your senses while I hurry the beasts."

"Very well. As you asked." Kagome deftly pulled curtains down on both sides. She understood what he meant—such as the capabilities of a demon. Wisely Ciel didn't question his butler and reclined deeper into the cushions.

Sebastian shut the door and returned to his seat, grabbing the reins. He cracked the whip and barked out the orders to the whinnying horses. At the inhuman butler's command, they took on an unnatural sheen in their bodies. They darted forward, rumbling the carriage. The smaller of passengers inside took a hold of the other, his hands grasping her frame, as they tried to prevent themselves from falling to their knees off their seats.

The sickening speed didn't last. Ciel shuddered—but he appreciated any and all excuses to keep close to his Doll. He felt her speaking, before he heard her voice, "We are in the boundary of the city, Young Master. We should right ourselves." Gently Kagome positioned him, though she didn't fight his grips.

"We should be at the villa in momentarily, milord." Sebastian announced.

Ciel didn't want to separate himself from Kagome, but he forced himself to, so to look like a proper earl, "Very well." He pressed his thigh against the soft fabric of his Doll's skirt, "Sebastian," Ciel called out from the inside of his carriage, in midst of the horses' marching hooves, "when we arrive, you go. We don't need pests to corral us."

Sebastian sounded his amusement, the horses slowing, "Understood, milord. Would you like me to escort you both once the coast is clear?"

Pondering Ciel rested his elbow against the warmth of the woman next to him, "Hm, what do you think, my Doll?" He eyed Kagome.

"Perhaps the element of surprise would be a better idea?" She suggested, not rejecting his touches.

"Ah, that is indeed a better idea!" Ciel agreed, pleased with Kagome's insight, "Then, Sebastian, you go ahead and terrorize the fools. When you clear the amass of them, my Doll and I will follow and surprise the rat with our presences."

Sebastian laughed, "Yes, milord!"

* * *

"I believe that would be the servant's entrance." Kagome inched closer, with her master at her back. Testing the doorknob and sighed when she found it not budging, she lifted her head at thunderous death cries beyond. Seemingly satisfied she met Ciel's eye, "No one is close by. Excuse me." It was the only warning Ciel recieved, before she slammed her boot into the wood just under the knob. Loose strands of her hair slipped onto her shoulders from swift movements, Kagome didn't heed her master's startled yelp as the wood splintered apart from its deadbolt.

She twirled to Ciel and frowned her apology, gripping her rifle tight to her shoulder, "Master, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm taking a look at your feet later." Ciel hissed, his hand circling her elbow, "You could have hurt yourself!"

Kagome cocked her head, "Apologies, Young Master. I saw no other alternative and this is the safest possible entrance." She glanced up high to the white building, "We should hurry. I'll lead the way and witness the rat's demise at your command."

Barely sated by her words Ciel grimaced and released his Doll, "Yes, yes." He hurried behind Kagome, when she slipped into the darkness of the threshold.

* * *

Words: 1,330

A/N: I am on and off working on several different stories right now (Consequences and Ouroboros, mainly). I'll do my best to update this one soon. Thanks so much for your infinite patience, good readers.


	17. 16: Its' Nest, Eradicated

16: Its' Nest, Eradicated

* * *

Everything was going to shit downstream.

It sounded like an utter hell outside his door, as if the Death was approaching to knock on it. All of his subordinates within his office had their guns to the door, sweat beading from their foreheads and Azzurro swore he could smell their piss already.  _It would be fine_ , he assured himself and fought the near hysterical laughter from bubbling out from his throat.

Whoever it was giving his men hell outside his office was still a man. The moment he stepped through this door, he'd be dead—his body riddled with bullets. In spite of this invading unknown bastard's raining hell on his lackeys, he was still a man.

Somehow, Azzurro found it hard to convince himself.

Then, silence. It was unnatural at how sudden the death cries and a volley of bullets were disrupted. Something was  _wrong_.

Thudding heartbeats were deafening, and his ribs ached from how hard his organ drummed against his breast. Azzurro rolled his fingers over his drenched palms and unable to take this inhuman stillness he snapped, "What the fuck is going on out there!?"

"I…" One lackey sputtered, not tearing his eyes off from the door, "don't know, boss. Should…Should we check?" Azzurro didn't miss the shaking laughter within his voice, the kind that told of complete fear.

He didn't reply and he found a lead within his belly. In amidst of heavy breathing and rapid hearts Azzurro could hear the slow ticking of the grandfather clock nearby. It counted each and every second of quietness.

_Tick. Tock._

_Click_.

_Tock. Tick._

Something fell, but Azzurro didn't hear any impact.

_Tick. Tock._

_Click_.

_Tock. Tick._

Something else fell. He still couldn't make out what it was.

 _Tick_.

 _Click_.

_Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Azzurro nearly jumped out of his skin, when a quick series of knock erupted and ruined the hypnotizing beat of silence, "Who is in the hell—!?"

_Creeekkkk…_

"You!" He went white, at the very picture of a smiling, unabashed boy strolling into his office without a care in the world. His tall shadow followed closely behind, his white-gloved hand was over his chest—almost in a mocking greeting. Azzurro felt assured the moment he heard the choir of his men's guns cocking, but he found himself baffled still. There was not a single mark on neither of them from the Hell they created, "How the hell did you get in?"

The Phantomhive runt took his spot in the middle of the clearing the uncertain men gave and was indescribably amused at the expression Azzurro wore, "Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family…You and your sorts are quite predictable." He was unfazed by the barrels aiming at his face, "I don't suppose you were after your storehouse key to recover your losses." He hadn't even phased it like a question.

Something was horribly wrong, but Azzurro knew to jump for the opportunity when he sees it, "Heh, of fucking course I am. Want to talk business? I can make you quite a pretty penny." He offered, ignoring the murmurs of protests from his men.

Ciel eyed him, as if he was a brainless fool, "I suppose it'd do no harm to remind you of the Pharmacy Act of '68—even your beloved opium is restricted."

Azzurro gritted his teeth, "You rotten little brat—!"

"By Her Majesty's order, I am obligated to not let vermin or the drugs run amok anymore." Ciel stepped closer to his butler, "Sorry, but I'm not particularly interested in making friends with a filthy rat."

Something snapped, and his veins burned with anger, "Don't underestimate adults, you shitty brat!" He swung out his pistol and pulled back the trigger.

He didn't remember the butler—he stepped in to shield the little shit of his owner from his bullet so quickly he hadn't registered the volley of bullets that rained after his first shot until a speck of blood landed on his face. Azzurro saw the man lying in the pool of his own blood, with the snot still standing where he was. The boy gazed upon the body, with a quirked brow.

The sight of the Phantomhive Earl unimpressed by his butler's sacrifice unnerved him more than Azzurro could let on, but he pushed on—perhaps this kid was broken in mind, "Heh! You're all alone—now," his arm was straight at the boy, his hand aching over the metal, " _where is the key?_ "

Ciel blinked at him, finding his threat pathetic, "You're still insisting on playing this child's game, Vanel?" He wasn't even bothered when the blood soiled the soles of his boots.

"Look, I will off everyone you love  _one by one_ , if you don't hand over the  _goddamned key_!" He snarled, closing into the Queen's runt. The gun was debossing its shape into his hand.

Not intimidated by Azzurro's gun nearly tapping his forehead Ciel glanced aside and kicked the body, "How long do you insist on staying like this, Sebastian? Get up and stop playing dead."

Azzurro nearly cracked his ribs at the boy's delusions, "How fucked in the head  _are_ you? Your servant's dead because of yo—!" He strangled a sound when he saw the body's twitching.

"My apologies, milord. I'll say," the dead butler's body creaked and cracked onto his knees, not heeding the lackeys' frightful yells. The dark puddle of his blood was reclining back into his form, "today's guns are so vastly efficient than the guns of a hundred years ago. How impressive," Sebastian hacked into his hand and ruined the white color of his glove, his shining  _red_ eyes flickered to behind Azzurro, "though, certainly not as impressive as Ms. Blackbird's deftness." He smiled a gruesome smile.

Stepping away from his inhuman butler Ciel's face softened, "Ah, my Doll."

Click _. Click._

Two men at his flank fell forward and thudded against the floor, immobile. A high-pitched cry darted from Azzurro's throat at the sight of one perfect circle in their foreheads. They were dead, when they had been standing well and alive,  _breathing_ , seconds prior.

There was no gunshot—all he heard were  _clicks._

Something searing hot poked against the back of his head and a soft voice had him paling and ruining his fine trouser, "Lower your gun from my master.  _Now_. Or," he choked out a whimper when she pressed her weapon harder, "I will fell you where you stand, with your fellow  _rats_."

His surviving men turned their guns on the woman—Ms. Blackbird, the infamous beauty with a cracked face, their shuddering sounds told Azzurro of how deathly afraid they were. She wasn't moving, in spite of the target she made of herself, and Azzurro found his faith in his men wavering. His many rings were chattering against the metal of his pistol, when he forced himself to lower it from the runt's head, "F-fine…"

Ms. Blackbird wouldn't bulge, "Throw it." Her voice was steel.

The voice of a heartless killer forever faithful to her master.

Azzurro had heard ludicrous tales about her even before the tragic passing of the Queen's previous Watchdog. She was said to be the Watchdog of the Watchdog's, even when she was not yet of the marriageable age. She never once flinched at the sight of danger, having placed herself before the Watchdog and his beloved as their meat shield a handful of times before. Once he heard of her brutally ruining a man's body to the point of being near dead and crippled for attempting to kidnap her previous master's family, with her  _bare hands_. She'd killed him if the last earl hadn't stopped her.

Not that his act of one mercy did much for the poor bastard for the Watchdog had later arranged an untold fate for him. But, it was only one act of loyalty he'd heard out of many. There had been a disturbing amount too, even for an average human.

He was beginning to think that these rumors weren't quite so ludicrous after all.

Azzurro's gun teetered away from his sight and held up his hands, "I…no gun." He feebly declared.

Finally did the woman eased the pressure from his head. A single beat of breath later, Azzurro made a decision he'd never live to regret, "Kill her!" He roared. Cracks of guns cocking were thunderous.

"Sebastian!" Ciel barked, the white in his sole eye grew with a sheer sense of panic.

Azzurro barely saw Sebastian flipping exactly four bullets in between his fingers, "You may have these back now, gentlemen." He flung them out from his hand, smiling at the sound of their death.

He fought back a sob and found himself onto the floor when Ms. Blackbird made her way around him to the boy—as if she hadn't just killed some of his men. Lowering herself to Ciel's height she inspected his face, "Are you alright, milord?"

"Kagome," Ciel was exasperated, not caring about their one-man audience, "I should be asking you the same question! My Doll, let me see your hands." He made to grab them when she stepped away and shouldered her rifle.

"Now is not the time for that, milord. We should deal with this rat first. And," Kagome eyed Sebastian for his hole-riddled clothes, "butler, you looked absolutely horrid."

Sebastian's smile was bordering dangerous, "You looked mighty fine yourself, Ms. Blackbird." He glanced at her frizzled hair that had earlier fallen apart from her recent journey into the villa's secret passageways and wore dust on her dress.

"Sebastian." came Ciel's warning.

"Yes, milord. I will cease and desist, for now." Sebastian's gaze trailed to Azzurro, "What are we to do with him?"

Azzurro never thought he'd taste the acidity that was the desperation to live—until now, "Be my bodyguards! I'll pay you twice—no,  _ten_  times the amount he paid you!" Scooting over his knees, inching closer to them—the ones who had gotten rid all of his best men without a second thought, he begged, "I'll give you two anything you could ever want! Women, men, wines, dresses! Estates!"

"I have no interest of placing my life and loyalty for a mere rat." Kagome murmured when she placed aside her rifle. At the boy's quiet insistence she roped around her arms over his shoulders, "I have my flesh seared for my sacrifices for him and I would do for no other. Monetary and petty objects meant nothing to me." She fluttered her eyes closed and Ciel clenched onto her arms, grimacing at her words Azzurro would never hope to understand, "Perhaps you can try your luck with the devil."

Sebastian laughed, "I have no interest in the rubbish created by humans, Ms. Blackbird—you know this as well as I do." At Azzurro's whitening, confused face, his smile sharpened.

Leaning against the warmth of his Doll at his back Ciel glared at him, not minding the gentle fingers tangling in his hair, "Don't be ridiculous." The taut line of his patch loosened from Kagome's unprompted untying, "But, if you must ask—and I grow weary of this game," his hidden eye, once so dull, was now bright with line of a brand that had Azzurro's heart frozen with fear—the devil's mark, " _get rid of the pest_!"

"Yes," the darkness came. Ice pricked onto Azzurro's skin and he could feel the  _coldness_  within his soul, " _milord_."

With the sounds of the butler's dress shoes descending to the shrieking, sobbing man Ciel bit his nails into her sleeves and pressed his lips onto the back of her hand—they tasted like gunpowder, "You will never leave me, won't you?" It didn't sound like a question—he would never let her go.

She knew he wouldn't—he already lost so much and he was still  _so_ young.

"No, never. Never on my life would I leave you, milord." Kagome's eyes fell close, again at that dull ache in her chest.

Whatever that remained of her heart, he kept tightly.

* * *

Words: 2000

a/n: I'll make it clearer in the next chapter that Kagome and Ciel split, but yes they were together the previous chapter and they're not in this chapter. It's due to the element of surprise that Kagome suggested. I just want to clarify in case that any of you good readers get confused.

Fun fact of the day! There is no such thing as silencers, but there is such a thing as  _a suppressor_. It cannot silence the sounds a gun of any kind can make, and they're almost always so loud your ears will ring/get ruptured, but it can "muffle" them. You can still hear them though—which kinds of takes the fun out of everything. Good thing this story is a fiction, where pretty much everything goes!

Thanks so much for reading, and please do review! Cheers~


	18. 17: Hideaway, a Fledgling

17: Hideaway, a Fledgling

* * *

Warning: Uncomfortable implications ahead!

* * *

A master was never meant to kneel before his servant—but there he was, brushing his thumbs against her scar-blemished feet from the floor. It was unnerving, but she could do nothing about his attention and bore it with all the grace she could muster. She had her eyes closed and faced away to a wall, unwilling to look down at her dear master.

"Bruises," Ciel was irritated, "but better than what you did with your hands. Will you cool your feet before bed, then?" He glanced up and saw her unwilling to meet his eyes. He frowned and gripped her knee through the skirt, "Dear Kagome, look at me," Ciel demanded.

Her eyes fluttered open at his command, but refused to look down to the boy against her calves, "I will not—not with my lord kneeling before me." Kagome folded her hands against her thighs, her knuckles had been wrapped with gauzes—an appearance her master did not approve but had tended to himself.

He grimaced, "I don't care for that—after all, you're my beloved Doll," Ciel's chest deflated with a sigh. He placed his feet under his thighs and rose to his full height, "but fair enough. Now, look at me." Ciel stared at Kagome—she looked pretty on his bed, he thought and not for the first time.

Kagome met his eyes—he'd taken off his eyepatch once he had arrived at the sanctuary of his room, and waited. He stood taller than she now, "Yes, milord."

"Cool your feet before bed, my Doll," Ciel repeated. If it were anyone else, he would never bother to do so. No master would, before their lesser.

"As you wish, milord." She shifted, but her master gave her little room to stand, "Will you allow me to leave then?" Kagome had absent thoughts that Ciel may attempt to keep her in his room again.

Not answering her question he coiled her hair around his finger and admired the darkness of her night-black hair. Spotting specks of dust and cobwebs she'd missed Ciel glowered and remembered, "I do not like being separate from you, my Doll."

She blinked, before his words sunk in, "Ah," Ciel hadn't taken her last minute idea well—she'd sensed a line of men behind a false wall in the servants' quarter and warred with the idea of taking her master within such a place that was sure to be encased with filth. Not a place he should visit.

The butler had taken that moment to make his appearance, beaming with pride that he'd accomplished their master's order to eradicate the rat's nest—just like a dog he truly was. It was then she went frank and told Ciel to remain with his butler to visit the rat, while she'd lined the secret passageways with the degenerates' bodies. The rat's surprise will fail, and it did—she made sure of it.

Ciel hadn't liked the idea—but the butler had sided with her, agreeing that it'd be too uncivilized for him to crawl through the cobwebs, dust, and other unknowns.

Defeated, he accepted it and followed the butler to where the rat was hiding, while she made quick works of the cowardly men behind the false paintings.

Her deeds were quite apparent with her dust-ruined state, "Forgive me, milord, but I hadn't wanted you to get filthy." Kagome glued her eyes on her master's plain face, while he slid his finger off from the strand of her hair and rained what little dust from it.

"We'll take the bath together then." Ciel stepped away, not noting Kagome's eyes closing in defeat. Shrugging away his jacket and tossed it aside on a chair for Sebastian to receive he eyed the door, "Sebastian, ready the bath and have the nightclothes prepared on the bed! Have a tub of cool water ready as well—I'll tend to my Doll myself."

"Yes, milord." Came a muffled reply.

Kagome wasn't deaf to the laughter within.

Glancing back Ciel saw her hands and sighed, "Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind tending to your hands again either." No matter how battered she was, he will always take care of her—that was his promise.

* * *

Her scars both amazed and revolted him.

He adored how they littered across her body and covered her half in red webs of her sacrifices—they were a symbol of her love and devotion for his namesake, it was  _his_  symbol. He  _loathed_ them because it meant his beloved was  _broken_. She  _was happy,_  and now she was  _not_.

Ciel  _knew_  she was happy before—she always had that little smile behind her plain mask. Yet, it was no longer there anymore. It turned into the ashes from the great flame of the Phantomhive manor alongside his parents.

If he ever questioned her attachment to him, her tears—the first and the last he'd ever seen from her, disabled that doubt from ever lingering. Her wailing grief hadn't yet stopped playing in his nightmares. Ciel knew then there was no way he could let his Kagome go.

 _She was the only one left_.

"Ah," he tolerated her gentle scrubbing to dry his head, "my Doll, will you tell me a story tonight?" Ciel didn't miss her stiffening when he buried his face against her chest—he didn't care though, he wasn't doing anything inappropriate and she was already wearing a towel. He tangled his hands on her back and kept her close.

He felt her speak, before he heard her words, "I suppose I could." Kagome sighed, stilling the towel on her master's head, "Let us get dressed and then head to your bed."

* * *

 

Ciel settled his head on her thigh and twisted his grip on his Doll's skirt, waiting and closed his eyes at her gentle carding in his hair. Her voice drifted into his ears, weighted oddly with something he couldn't make any sense of, "Long ago, there was a young girl who fell into a wrong time—far into the past through a magical well and made a grievous mistake she sought to correct." Ah, he remembered this one—Kagome never did finish it for some reason or other, "Despite all of that,  _despite_  the fact that she doesn't belong, she loved well and was loved by many…" She trailed off, her thoughts lost.

He blinked at the sudden pause and peered upward, wondering why she stopped, "Kagome?"

She shook her head from her strange trance, "My apologies. It had been so long since I last told this one. Allow me to continue, milord."

* * *

Words: 1100

a/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! As per my tradition, I'm updating couple of my fics earlier to give back to you dear readers! Enjoy~


	19. 18: Songbird, Impaled by a Thorn

18: Songbird, Impaled by a Thorn

* * *

 "She was young, hardly any older than you now—far too young to be set on that task to fix her mistake, in a world that was never hers." Kagome's eyes remained on the fabric of her lord's canopy, its color looking so much darker with only candles to keep the night at bay, "That world was so unlike the one she came from—it was riddled with monsters so terrible many would dread the nightfall and find their deaths. Sometimes they look like beasts so hideous that some may try and blind themselves from ever seeing it again. Other times they would wear human skin so perfect they'd look like gods or someone you'd never expect to be one." She stopped when she sensed a question incoming.

Ciel's brilliantly colored eyes glowed under the dim, flickering lights, "Are they like… _him_  then?" Kagome glanced down and knew of whom he was speaking of.

"Not quite—not all of them were inherently evil nor were they from Hell itself like he is." At Ciel's puzzled expression Kagome pressed her back deeper into the pillows, "They were borne to the earth, much like humans—some were even borne from humans themselves. It was said that if emotions of a dying human are so intense they will become a monster, a vengeful spirit." She rolled her head against the headboard and found her eyes to the ceiling, "That can apply to the animals too. There are many ways to become a monster—but as I've said earlier, not all of them were evil."

"I'll admit, it is difficult for me to imagine." Ciel perched his chin on her knee and kneaded into her thigh, "They're like ghosts then?"

Kagome nodded, almost absently, "That's an apt way to explain, yes—only great many would still have their physical bodies, if not warped. Where I am from, we called them  _youkai_ , spirits—the unknowns. There are far too many creatures to name what they are, so we grouped them as one to separate them from humans." She thinned her lips at Ciel burrowing his head in against her waist.

"Carry on, pardon my interruption."

Accepting her master's quiet apology Kagome continued, "It wasn't hard for the girl to tell them apart. She was gifted with unique abilities that were said to be given by gods themselves—this allowed her to protect herself and others." She rubbed her bandaged fingers together, as if she was remembering whatever that was relevant to her tale, "Although there were great many who were cruel, she was able to befriend a few to help support her task of righting her wrong. This task was an object so highly sought after that there had been many wars to have it—and the girl broke it."

Ciel peered upward, amused at the thought of the silly girl being that clumsy. He made a noise that sounded as if he was laughing but otherwise had said nothing. This was the part he hadn't had heard before.

"It was an accident, you see, but it scattered itself across the land and good many found themselves in the wrong hands the girl would have to fight to recover." She rubbed against Ciel's back, to lull him into sleep—she had no desire to finish this particular tale, "But, that was alright. She had friends and allies to help her, so she wasn't alone. It was tedious,  _long_ , and there had been sights, sorrows, and experiences that the girl could never disremember no matter how hard she tries, but there had been good parts too. She had been blessed to save families, villages, and had restored wrathful souls to peace."

Kagome's petting paused briefly, as if she was reminiscing, before her action resumed, "She was fortunate enough to fall in love too, and had grown when her heart was broken one many times by one figure so blind with love and guilt for another. That was alright too," she breathed deeply, "she loved him enough to let him go."

"What a fool he was," Ciel chipped in, frowning.

She agreed, but hadn't made further additions to his remark, and pushed on, "One day, when she was nearing the completion of her task with her friends, everything went horribly wrong." Ciel blinked at the change in her tone—it went softer then. With his gentle prodding Kagome took her attention to one candle and watched as a long trail of wet wax dripped slowly from the flame, "An army of monsters swarmed and ambushed so suddenly that none can sense them coming. She found all of those who supported and loved her had fell, one by one until she was completely alone. She stood before the person so evil even a mere mention of his name had many shuddering with fear."

Ciel clenched onto his Doll's silk dress. He knew this girl's sufferings all too well: she bored witnesses of many deaths of her loved ones and found himself all alone. It was a fate meant for the damned ones, "Did she win?" He hoped so.

"She did," Kagome confirmed, "that she did. The grief drove her to turn against the object that many cultivated and used its power to banish the land from the darkness. With her act, she had purged all evil-hearted beasts into ashes—their souls will never touch the earth again. The evil may return, but it will never again have a physical form to prey on the weak." She lowered herself to press a kiss on the crown of her lord, "But, like everything in life, her act of sacrifice came with great prices."

He hadn't wanted to ask, but he did, "What were those prices?"

"Everything that she once was, she had surrendered and was left with a shell she now became." She met his eyes, "I'm sure you know her experiences well."

Roping his arms around her leg Ciel nodded, "I do, my Doll,  _I do_."

He didn't like the silence that stretched after his answer, and felt the sleep pulling at his eyelids, "What happened to her?" He prompted.

"War-torn and tattered with wounds she made her way back to the well that started it all. Walking on sharp stones and sticks from bare feet it was a struggle—a very long struggle, but all the girl wanted was to go home, to her world where her beloved family awaited her." Kagome saw her lord's eyes drooping, and pressed a hand against the back of his skull, "She made it—and she dropped herself into the cursed well. That was the last anyone heard or saw of her, but they will forever remember her sacrifices, even if they will later be believed as fairy tales."

Ciel murmured, his voice slurring with impending sleep, "You should tell me the whole story someday, my Doll. There is more to that girl, isn't there?"

Feeling his grips slacking Kagome unfolded her master and tugged on the duvet, "It's a very long one, much like Homer's Odyssey—and I can hardly remember most of them now. But," she tucked Ciel within his bed, "I suppose I can share those sometimes."

Darting out a hand to keep Kagome on his bed, though his grip was weak, Ciel tugged her back, "Do you think she had somewhat of a happy ending then?" He doubted it, his optimism jaded greatly since that  _day_.

At his flimsy insistence she remained on his bed and her eyes softened with grimness at Ciel, "She…I'd like to think she did, milord."

Pressing his face against her hip, Ciel tossed an arm over her lap, "…'ounds like me, 'Gome." He broke into a yawn and shifted closer to his Doll.

Kagome froze, surprises filtering through her veins, before she slumped. He wasn't wrong—even the Earlhood was a whole new world for him to face and his end fate promises to be vague, "I suppose that she and you do have that much in common, milord. Sleep now, milord."

"'ight." was Ciel's last word, before he succumbed to the lulls of the Sandman.

She weighted her hand against his side and lowered herself, "Good night and sweet dreams, milord. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome pressed a kiss to his temple and laid her forehead against his skin.

She waited until he was too deep in sleep to notice her departure. Once she was certain Kagome detangled herself from his holds and planted her feet onto the floor. Realizing her master's awkward position she tucked him in and fixed his skewed blanket. Drawing a long stroke on his small body Kagome lingered, admiring how the light from the candles were casting on his face made her master to look so angelic.

Tightening her hold on the golden candelabrum Kagome shuddered a sigh and tore herself away. Before she took a step closer to the door, Kagome's eyes fell close and had her words so soft she might've not said them at all, "She did have a happy ending, milord—for a little while." She blew out her candles, cloaking all in the darkness, and went to the door where she sensed the demon was lurking.

That bloody eavesdropper.

Slipping through the threshold she paused. She glared at a shadow lurking deep within the hallway. Wordlessly, she shut the door behind her and pressed her shoulder as far against the other side as possible as she walked. She kept her mind only on her destination: the small safe haven of her room in the servant's quarters. There was nothing she wanted to say to the devil her lord had summoned.

Sebastian retreated from the darkness he'd conjured for himself. His teeth were gleaming, the edges of them were jagged, "That tale is quite an  _interesting_ one, Ms. Blackbird." His tongue swept in between his lips and stroked his chin, "What a dessert you'd make." His chuckles echoed throughout the empty corridor.

* * *

 Words: 1660

a/n: The title of this chapter is a reference to a fairytale where a bird impaled itself on a thorn to sacrifice its' life so it can outbest any rival it had, by, almost literally, singing its' heart out. Although this tale isn't  _too_ accurate to the purpose of this chapter, both still carried the theme of sacrifice for the better.

Anyway, here's the chapter where it did answer some of your questions, but probably raised some more. If you read between the lines though, you can find answers as of why Kagome was the way she is now. I'm not certain as of how I feel about this chapter—at whether if Kagome's supposed tale is too shoe-in or not, but here you go. New arc is coming in the next chapter!


End file.
